


Heart Exchange

by MoonlightMuse



Series: Devour me Whole [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alois centric, Alois is kind of broken, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Half-ghoul!Alois, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kaneki is kind of broken, Kuro!Kaneki - Freeform, M/M, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, So so so much angst, basically all the Kaneki's at some point cause manga timeline, both these bbies just need hugs okay? :(, but also angst, implied past one-sided Alois/Ciel, implied past one-sided Alois/Claude, implied past rape/non con, like tooth-rotting fluff, lot's and lot's of fluff, manga time line, plot heavy, this takes place more in the TG universe than the Kuroshitsuji one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightMuse/pseuds/MoonlightMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Ciel and Sebastian gone and Claude's true intentions shining through; Alois is desperate to find a way to break the contract. When he hears rumors about inhuman creatures who feast on human flesh, he heads to Tokyo to not only find one, but to convince them to turn him into one himself! After all, the contract would be null and void if Alois was no longer a human...right?</p><p>The ending result is something he could have never imagined.</p><p>Alternatively; Alois Trancy heads to Tokyo expecting to find a bloodthirsty monster. Instead he meets Kaneki Ken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between a human who desperately wants to be a ghoul, and a ghoul who desperately wants to be human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few important notes about this universe:
> 
> 1- In this universe, rather than transplanting a Kakuhou, It is possible to become a half-ghoul by transplanting any major organ. (ex: heart, liver, lungs, etc.)
> 
> 2- A contract with a demon is a little more binding. In this AU, when you form a contract, the only ones who can “break it” are the contract holders themselves. For example, if we’re talking Alois and Claude, those two are the only people who have the power to break the contract, and the only way to break it, is for one to kill the other. Evidently, the contract also ties their lives together so if anyone who is _not_ them manages to kill either of them; the other will die. 
> 
> In simpler terms, Alois and Claude have a life-binding contract. The only way out of said contract completely would be for Alois to kill Claude (unless he can find some other loop hole). If someone else were to kill Claude before Alois got to him, then both Alois and Claude would die since they are tied together. Makes sense?  
>   
> The same thing goes with Claude easily being able to kill Alois (and then taking his soul) but if Alois were to be killed by someone else, then Claude would die too (hence why he still needs to protect him.)
> 
> Last note: all inner thoughts _'will be written like this in italics.'_ And as mentioned in the tags, this IS pretty dialogue heavy ;/ that being said, I'll do my very best to keep it clear on which character is speaking! But if there's ever any confusion please do let me know! ^^

  
  
On a small street in the middle of Tokyo, a certain infamous blonde noble was standing outside a café, trembling in anticipation.

This was it. After the hours of hanging out in sketchy establishments, listening to whispered rumours and somehow miraculously managing to sneak away from Claude, Alois Trancy was finally going to meet a ghoul.

It had been a long journey to get to this moment. He still remembers the first time the rumours of flesh-eating monsters had floated around England. It was about a year after Ciel’s death, and around the time when Claude’s betrayal and attempt on ripping out his heart was still fresh in his memory. In all likelihood, the blonde would have been dead if there hadn’t been a slight miscalculation on the demon’s part. But thanks to that, Alois was final able to see the truth that he had been desperately trying to ignore the signs of all this time: Claude didn’t care about him- he never did.

Since then, Alois had been actively searching for a way  _out_. Out from the contract, out from any ties that still connected the two together, out from the demon world and all it’s false promises.

And these rumours that he had heard… these  _ghouls_ , well they were his saving grace.

Hatching an insane plan, he took off to Japan the next day, (infinitely thankful that Claude had forcibly taught him the language months ago when a potential business partner had visited the Trancy Estate) and spent the past week divulging in every detail about these “ghouls” he could get his hands on.

It wasn’t easy; trying to scavenge information without Claude catching on to his plans. He doubted the man would have approved of his “prey” finding a way to escape his clutches; but that was exactly what Alois intended to do. And these so-called “ghouls” were going to help him! Powerful enough to defeat even a demon of Claude’s calibre, Alois knew that this was the miracle he had been waiting for.

He just needed to convince one to help him.

Which brought him back to why he was currently here. Standing outside alone in front of some small-time establishment he normally would be rolling his eyes over. (I mean come  _on,_  how shabby was this place? It was practically _smelling_ like commoners!) But this wasn’t about him, this was about his plan.

He didn’t have much time before Claude finished the wild goose-chase he had sent him on (Which was really only making him run around doing one unimportant errand after another all for the sake of stalling for time.) Alois only had one shot at this and he wasn’t going to blow it. He needed to find a ghoul  _ **NOW**_ **.**

The fact that it was at some midclass café with what looked like only one person currently working there didn’t even deter him for a second. And though he did have his doubts, one look at the shy looking waiter was enough to push any reserves away. Because for all the man’s nervousness, Alois knew that look in his eye. It was the same look he himself had carried since making a pact with a demon; it was a look of someone having something to hide.

He had to be one! He was sure of it. His informants had been very clear after all.  
  
“Anteiku.” Alois murmured to himself as he read the name on the door above the ‘open’ sign.   There was no doubt, this was the place.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Alois slammed the door open with a bang, and sauntered straight up to the only worker in the place. It was time to cut to the chase.

“Hey you! I heard a few rumours that this was the best place to be to meet a ghoul. That true?”

The dark-haired male widened his eye in surprise- the other eye being covered by an eye patch. (The irony that if this person turned out to be who Alois was looking for, then both important people who impacted his life would have worn eye patches -was not lost on the boy)

“Um...I-I really wouldn't know...” The waiter shrugged hopelessly before hurrying into a bow. “But welcome to Anteiku!”

Alois studied the older teen suspiciously “Oh  _Reeeeally_?” He motioned for him to lead him to table while he continued to scrutinize the waiter. Glancing at the uniform and noting the name tag, he continued his questioning smoothly. “So you wouldn't know anything about what someone would do if they wanted to become a ghoul,  _Kaneki_?”

The waiter grabbed a menu, shaking his head. “…No sir, I apologize.” He led him to a nearby table, setting the menu down. “Is this seat fine?”

Alois smirked back at him, it was time to tease him a bit. This ‘Kaneki’ fellow seemed like the type to get easily flustered, it should be easy to trick a confession out of him. After all, Alois had learned from experience that no one could resist him for long.

So licking his lips, the blonde smiled back at him. “It’s fine, if you join me. There aren't any other customers around anyway right?” He gave Kaneki an up-down stare. “Cute. But you know if you had a pair of thigh boots like mine you'd be look even cuter.”

Kaneki glanced around the restaurant, as if checking that they really were the only two currently in the shop. “Ah, well…I guess I could join you.” He finally stated, sitting hesitantly in the chair opposite him and then glancing down at Alois’s boots with a blush. “I'm afraid those would go against the employee dress code.” He replied with a soft laugh.

Alois’s smirk widened. It seemed like the man was relaxing a bit….  _Good_. If he could just get him to lower his guard a little more, he’d be able to get him to admit it!

“How boring! Besides-“ Alois leaned in closer, dropping a timely wink. “Breaking the rules is so much more fun~”

He then leaned back with a smile, giving off an air of confidence. “So! I’m the great Alois Trancy –well I guess it would be Trancy Alois to you since we’re in Japan and all- Anyway, you might have heard of me, I’m Earl of the Trancy’s; practically royalty!” He smirked haughtily “And you are?”

The dark-haired male blinked in surprise. “I'm Kaneki Ken –Sorry! Are you a foreigner? Uhm then it would be Ken Kaneki..? I-I mean! Just Kaneki is fine.” He stammered.

Alois merely batted his hand nonchalantly to wave off his concern.

“So.  _Kaneki_ then, Back to the ghouls. I’m sure my sources were correct when they said I could meet a ghoul here.”

The male seemed to be practically sweating in nervousness. …It only egged Alois on more. He reached over to trace circles over the flustered waiter’s hand, giving him his best sultry eyes before continuing. “And I really  _really_  want to meet one...”

While the ravenhead was trying to figure out if this was a trap or if Alois was an investigator, the Kaneki played it neutral by asking. “Why would you want to meet one, sir? If you don't mind me asking...”

The blonde leaned in eagerly- that was the golden question wasn’t it? All his planning, all his running it really was for one reason, and one reason  _alone_.

“Because I want to become one!”

Alois could tell by the man’s startled expression that he had probably never heard anyone make such an insane proclamation. That wasn’t good…he needed to convince him further, needed to prove he was serious! Biting his lip, he looked slightly to the side. ‘ _…How much truth should I give?’_ “…Tell me, Kaneki... have you heard of demons?”

Kaneki gave him an unreadable look. “Of course. Who hasn't heard of them?” He tilted his head to the side, seemingly studying Alois under that mask of obliviousness.

 _‘Ah, so he’s not as cluelesss as he makes himself out to be. I thought as much’._  Alois thought to himself as the man continued “But why would you want to become a ghoul? It isn't really that fun... “

Alois took a deep breath, his heart beating faster as he narrowed his eyes, his hushed whispers coming out in a harsh, pained tone. “So if you have heard of them, then you must have heard about what it takes to form a contract with them right? The myth that they'll grant you a wish as long as you give up your soul? Well whatever you think you know about them is wrong! You see demons only come when you’re desperate. When they know you have no other choice. When you’re taking your last breath and in your final moments you’re begging for one more chance. They come when you’re on the edge of despair, staring into the abyss of eternal darkness. When they know you’ve already lost everything, and your only bargaining chip left is your soul. And once you are tied to one, there is no getting out of it. You can never back out.”

The blonde blinks and clears throat, trying to regain his composure before continuing in a forced calm voice. “But I heard a rumour that if a demon and a ghoul got in a fight... let’s just say a ghoul has a chance of winning.” Smiling darkly, Alois looked up at Kaneki with wide eyes, “You say being a ghoul is no fun? Well I'll tell you it’s a lot less fun having your soul ripped out of your chest.”

Kaneki had a surprised look on his face as if he was attempting to process everything. (It made sense considering Alois had just insinuated that demons were real. But if ghouls existed, would it really be so hard to believe that other things existed too?)

After a pause, Kaneki asked in a hesitant but gentle tone. “…Have  _you_  made a contract with a demon? Is that why you want to become a ghoul, so that you can beat them?” He kept his voice low, despite the cafe being empty. “I don't think you understand... you can't back out of being a ghoul. It's scary...it-it's terrifying... “ The teen finished with a shudder.

Alois studied him for a moment. Wondering if he could really trust this waiter-boy or not before letting out giggle. “Of course not! We're speaking 'hypothetically' aren't we? But...if _hypothetically_ I did make a contract with a demon, and _hypothetically_ you were a ghoul... well then  _hypothetically_  your assumption would be correct.”  

He winked before smiling at Kaneki’s shudder, his grin becoming manic and slightly unhinged “ _’Terrifying?’ ‘Can't back out?’_  I don't think you realize just what it is I've already had to live through. Once you give up your soul, your life becomes of no importance anymore.”  Sticking his tongue out at him so that his contract mark showed briefly, he continued in a low purr. “If anything it sounds exciting...and I'd give anything to feel alive again.”

Giggling psychotically, Alois’s icy blue eyes flashed to Kaneki’s, tilting his head as he studied the older teen in front of him. He slowly and dramatically ran a finger down the older’s face in a mock-tear track. “Besides. Even while human, I've been told I'd make quite a _good ghoul_.”

Kaneki’s face had turned red from all this, tensing under the other’s delicate fingertip. “But ghouls are disgusting...” The ravenhead insisted, (Though he seemed to be speaking out of disgust for himself more than anything else.) “All they can eat is human flesh, and the only thing normal that they can drink is coffee... Would you really want to become a monster just to  _possibly_  be able to beat a demon?”

The blonde wasn’t deterred for a second, and quickly jumped in without an ounce of hesitation. “Aren't we all monsters? Some humans can be just as disgusting.”

The younger clenched his fists, and tried not to let the emotions play over his face. After all, Alois Trancy would know just how horrible humans could be more than anyone else.

But if anything, that only made Kaneki look more worried. The taller stood up quickly; as if he was done with the conversation and ready to leave. “You could always hire a ghoul to fight, and beat, the demon for you, couldn't you? It would be a lot simpler that way.”

Alois looked down so his bangs covered his expression as he traced a circle on the table top. “It doesn't work that way. Contracts are eternal.” He recited in a harsh whisper. “The only way to get out of one is break one myself.” 

The blonde looked up at him suddenly; eyes shining in a glare over Kaneki’s naïve suggestion. “As if I could trust someone to fight for me! He may be a demon but he's my only protection too. Once he's gone I'll be left defenceless- the perfect opportunity for any ghoul to stab me in the back!” 

His icy blue eyes flashed dangerously and he spit every word out angrily; as if even the memories left a bitter taste in his mouth. “I've tasted enough betrayal to know the only one I can trust is myself. And not just when it comes to ghouls. Humans too! Filthy, despicable,  _LIARS!_  All of them! They use you and get what they want out of you and then throw you away! …Everyone always leaves. And all I'll have left is myself.”

Kaneki winced, glancing at the seat across from Alois. “May I sit back down?” He asks gently.

“Didn’t I invite you to sit with me from the beginning? Or did I scare you away?” Alois replied mockingly, motioning for him to take a seat.

“I just wanted to make sure you were still okay with it.” Kaneki sat back down across from him, seemingly gathering his thoughts before stating delicately. “Listen, it's...it's really painful and really difficult to find someone who will be willing to perform an operation on you to turn into a ghoul.”

Alois’s eyes shined hopefully. This is what he had been waiting for!

“But it  _is_  possible? Money is not a problem!” Letting out a bark of laughter to the other’s concern, Alois shot the teen a confident look. “I can easily deal with pain. But why do you ask? Are you worried about me?~” He teased

Kaneki stared down at the table with a sad expression on his face. “I don't want anyone else to have to go through an operation like that...” And then in a lower voice, “it was horrible...”

The younger’s eyes lit up, soaking in the accidental admitted. _‘So Kaneki must have experienced it before then.’_ Alois inwardly smirked, this guaranteed it. His plan could work.

Remaining silent for a moment as he struggled to contain the large smile that was threatening to break loose, the blonde composed himself before finally looking up at the other in determination. “I want a heart.” He declared seriously. “I've already had my heart partially ripped out of my chest before and if I'm going to have a new organ of my choosing it has to be a heart!”  _'I want a new heart... one that never fell in love with Claude in the first place.'_

He shot his hand out suddenly, grabbing Kaneki’s hand tightly in his own. “I don't care what I have to do to get it! I want a ghoul's heart!” Sucking in a deep breath, the younger stared straight into the waiter’s grey eye. It was time for the moment of truth…  
  
“Will you help me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
-  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what happens when you go on shamchat for the first time. :P In other words, I had a random encounter as Alois with a Kaneki rp-er, and rather than the crack-ish thing that I expected; it became an intense, plotty, and indepth rp that neither of us ever saw coming! :P This fic is completely inspired by it. (With alot of the dialogue taken directly from what we had written!) So if you're like me and love a good rare crossover, then I hope you'll find this pairing just as intriguing as I did. ;)


	2. The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When masks slip, and truths are revealed.

  
  
Kaneki winced at how determined the other looked, but he understood that there would be no changing his mind. So after what felt like an eternity but was probably only a few seconds, the dark-haired male gave a slow nod. “I guess I can help.” He patted the blonde’s hand with his free one, looking contemplative. “It won't be easy, though... most surgeons won't be willing to perform an operation like that.”

Alois only raised an eyebrow in surprise with the other’s answer. He hadn’t expected him to agree so quickly! And though he was pleased, the younger was also suspicious. He studied Kaneki carefully, his expression going cold. He knew how this game worked. 

“What do you want for it? No one does anything without wanting something in return. Money? Gold?” Smiling bitterly, Alois brought his finger to his lip seductively before trailing it down his collarbone suggestively. “Or did you want some  _other_  form of payment?” He asked huskily. “Most men take the last option...but that’s fine. Like I said, I don't care what I need to do to get what I want.”

Kaneki’s eyes widened comically, before he quickly shook his head. “I don't want anything! Really. I'm fine with just helping you out.” The older placed his hands in his lap nervously as he continued with a slight furrow of his brows. “I can't guarantee that you'll be able to get a heart or an operation within the next decade, though...”

but Alois was barely listening to the rest of Kaneki’s sentence, too thrown off by his initial refusal of wanting something. He tilted his head to the side in honest confusion as he stared back.

 _’Not wanting anything? What’s with this man?! Everyone wants something!’_ “I don’t understand. How would you like me to pay you then?” His eyes narrowed in seriousness. “I'm getting the operation tonight. Even if it means I need to go out and find a ghoul to kill myself. We'll buy off the most expensive surgeon... you’d be surprised what people are willing to do for money.” He stated confidently.

Kaneki replied insistently. “I don't want you to pay me at all!”

But the younger only frowned and shook his head. “You're lying! Everyone wants something! …Everyone tries to take something from me.” He swallowed and suddenly has to blink back unshed tears before continuing. “Didn't I tell you it's fine? There's no need to be shy. You can have whatever you want. I'll need to pay you somehow.” Inwardly forcing himself to become as apathetic to these things as always. - ‘ _It’s okay. It’s no big deal, I do this all the time. I don't care anymore. It’s just another transaction.’_  - he gets up and moves to straddle Kaneki’s lap, leaning in to whisper seductively in his ear

“Would this form of payment be acceptable? It'll be an honour for a blushing virgin as yourself to lay with royalty you know.” Pulling back slightly he smirked and twirled a lock of the nervous waiter’s hair between his fingers, as he continued in a purr “But if you really don't want it... like I said money, gold, diamonds... anything you want.~“

Kaneki squeaked, his whole face turning beet red. And whether it was either from shock or just embarrassment, he didn't argue when the younger sat in his lap “I really don't want any kind of payment. I'm fine, really... A-and anyway, Ghouls aren't really easy to kill, we should just wait and find a donor. It's too risky to kill a ghoul  _and_  try to have their heart transplanted into you.” He said hurriedly, seemingly hoping to change the subject off from  _payment._  

Which seemed to do the trick since Alois moved away from the subject ( _for now),_  instead sending the ravenhead a smirk. “Oh? You're not strong enough to take on a  _big bad ghoul?_ ” The blond puts on a mock-innocent face, tracing little swirls on Kaneki’s shoulder. “You would send me to fight off a ghoul myself? How cruel~ and here I thought you cared!”

He holds his sad expression for a good few seconds before letting out a burst of his psychotic laughter. “Just kidding of course~ I know you probably don't care at all. So it's fine right? If I can't beat the ghoul and end up dying then what does it matter to you?”

To his credit, Kaneki completely ignored Alois’s antics; too concerned for the boy’s way of thinking and wellbeing to focus on anything else. “Of course I care! I wouldn't want anyone to die, no matter if I knew them well or not!“

Of course this only confused Alois further. He didn’t get it.  _’Caring about someone you don’t even know…?’_  He’s never heard of anything so ridiculous! His face twists in a scowl, as he started to lose his temper. “What's your angle? You clearly want something... Are you planning on betraying me then? Turning on me once my heart is being transplanted and killing me so that you can take all my fortune? Well tough luck! It's not going to work. Whatever large amount you're scheming for you can just tell me now. I told you money is not a problem.”

He huffed impatiently still not believing anyone would be kind enough to not want something big in return.

Kaneki meanwhile shook his head while keeping that wide-eyed expression, as if he couldn’t believe Alois is saying such things. “I really don't want anything in return! Whether you believe me or not!”

The older let out a sigh of resignation when he saw the boy’s stubborn expression was relentless, and that they were getting nowhere going back and forth like this. “Fine! If you  _insist_ on paying me, anything is fine, but I'm not going to ask for your money. That would be rude, whether you think it is or not!”

Alois simply raised an eyebrow and smirked in return, leaning in closer so that the waiter would feel warm puffs of breath on his face. He would get him to crack. He would get him to show his true nature.  ~~Because no matter how “nice” someone pretended to be, Alois knew they were all the same.~~

_“Anything.?”_

Kaneki swallowed, seemingly just realizing what he had agreed to. But his voice didn’t waver when he answered. “Yes. Whatever _you_ feel comfortable with.” He emphasized. As if to make sure the younger knew he had complete control of the situation and didn’t need to give him anything at all.

“Then...” Alois smirked, leaning forward so his lips hover mere inches away from the others. “Will a kiss suffice?”

The waiter’s eyes widened, his face turning red all over again as he stammered out a response. “I-I'd rather not receive any kind of payment until after the job is done, if that's okay with you.” He then tried to lean as far away from Alois as possible without seeming rude.

The blonde only laughed mockingly. Teasing this guy was too easy! _‘It’s going to be fun playing with you.’_

Pulling back, Alois tried to contain a grin. After all, it had been a while since anyone had turned him down, and he found the waiter’s "disinterest" refreshing. A giggle bubbled up from the back of his throat ‘… _I can’t wait to wear you down and have you 'want' me, simply for the fact that it will prove my point that you were only planning on using me after all!’_ “Sure~” he replied sultrily, offering him a wink. “Then it’s settled! You will be accompanying me on a ghoul hunt tonight.”

Kaneki doesn’t look as confident. “Tonight?” He asked anxiously, furrowing his brows in thought. “Wouldn’t it be better to give ourselves more time for preparation?”

Alois shifted on the ravenhead’s lap, fidgeting nervously before answering. “The sooner the better... it wasn't easy getting away from Cl-  _my demon,_  without him finding out what I’ve been planning.” He tried to sound confident but his trembling hands betrayed his anxiety.

The younger could only hope Kaneki didn’t notice, or was too polite to call him out on it. “Don't you know where we can find someone  _Mr. Ghoul?_ ” Alois purred, running a hand up and down his arm.

It seemed Kaneki was quickly getting used to Alois’s stray touches, since he answered calmly without any indication of getting flustered. “I believe it would be simple to find a ghoul, but we'd have to kill a few to match up blood types and such... But I guess if we’re really doing this, a lot of ghouls will be out hunting after dark so there is a high chance of running into more than one.”

Alois took notice of the teen’s indifferent tone on killing ghouls and couldn’t help but grin darkly. Looks like he made the right choice picking the waiter to help him after all!

“Oh? You’re pretty confident. I knew I chose the right person… So how long will this take?”

Kaneki’s expression was carefully blank when he answered, not giving away any of his feelings on Alois’s “compliment.” 

“It could take all night...it may even take all week... I can’t really say. It all depends on if luck is on our side, right?”

Alois narrows eyes.  _Luck._  He hated that word. It wasn’t “luck” that killed Luka, yet spared himself. Wasn’t “luck” that got him taken and sold to that sick Old Trancy, wasn’t “luck” that murdered that man and took over his whole fortune.

“...I make my own luck.”  He whispered lowly, his bangs covering his eyes once more as he clenched his fists tightly on his lap.

Alois needed to take several deep breaths before he calmed himself down enough to look back up. Ignoring Kaneki’s concerned looks for now, he glanced at the clock hanging in the corner of the store and inhaled sharply. “It'll have to be tonight. We'll kill one ghoul and do the heart switch. I'm sure it'll be a match.”  _’…If we don't do it tonight, I'm dead eitherway.’_

Kaneki only sighed. “I hope we can find a match... Are you really sure you want to do this, though? I mean...there's no going back...” He shot Alois one last desperate look, as if pleading for him to reconsider.

Alois was ready to give another of his snide comments back, but something about the look in the other’s eye stopped him. And just for a second, his impregnable mask slipped a little, and the broken, dull look hidden behind his icy blue eyes was revealed. It was the look of someone already waiting for death…of someone already  _dead._

“...my life is already in someone else hands, and even my soul is promised to another. If it all goes wrong, I couldn't possible have anything else to lose.”

He gave a mirthless laugh, as he stared back into Kaneki’s surprised eye, but quickly realized that he was shared too much. Letting too much of his  _real self_  show. And there was no need for that.  _’Why bother explaining myself to this waiter anyway? It’s not like he’ll end up meaning anything to me. He’s simply a way to getting my new ghoul heart. Nothing more.’_

So blinking quickly, the look was gone as Alois brought all his masks back up. Scoffing haughtily as he does, and forcing his whole tone to change. “Besides, a Trancy never regrets a thing.”

Kaneki nodded slowly, but still seemed a bit worked up over what the other had said. He opened his mouth to say something else, perhaps to give a form of comfort of some kind, but thought better of it at the last moment, and instead attempted to change the subject. “U-um...do...do you still have to sit in my lap? My leg is starting to fall asleep... “

Alois smirked at how red-faced the other was getting as he slowly grinds against him. “Oh? Does it make you uncomfortable?” he asked innocently, trailing his fingers down Kaneki’s chest.

“W-well...yeah, my legs are going numb, that's obviously uncomfortable...”

If Kaneki noticed the grinding, it seemed he was doing his best to ignore it, which only amused Alois further. The blonde covered his mouth to quiet his laughter before blowing the man a kiss. “So innocent! It's a wonder your naive little heart hasn't been walked all over and spat on!”  He continued to laugh loudly even as he got up and moved back to his original seat.  
  
The smile only dropped off his face as he began to fiddle with one of the unopened menu. “Hey Kaneki...do you ever... think about how tainted your soul might be?”

The teen had a somewhat bewildered expression on his face, as if that was the absolute  _last_  thing he expected the boy to ask. “No...why would I think about that? It's not really something that ever comes to mind...”

“Hm.” Alois plastered a bright smile on his face. “That's good! I thought being a monster and all you might have worried about how all the things you're doing is affecting you. But maybe you're not as empathetic as you pretend to be. I'm glad.” He gave his trademark smirk. “As long as you don't start caring about that stuff there's hope for you after all”

Kaneki looked down at his lap. “I-I try my hardest not to think about that kind of stuff...it's scary to think about who I’ve become.”

Alois watched his expression carefully, trying to get a good read on it before eventually just giving a shrug. He got what he wanted, so what does he care how the other is feeling? 

Still, there was an annoying nagging inside him to try and make the taller feel better for some strange reason. “...It’s good, you know? To not feel bad about the things you have to do in life. To never regret anything. To know that whatever you did it was to move towards your goal.” His eyes lock onto his grey one, boring into him as if he was staring into his very soul. “People are always selfish …so its fine if you're selfish too.”

Alois watched with barely contained glee as the other repressed a shudder at his intense look. _‘That’s right. You can’t hide anything from me. The eyes are a window to the soul; and I can read your soul like an open book.’_

“I know it's okay to be selfish at times, but I can't bring myself to do it...”

The blonde only giggled darkly and gave a manic smile. “Everyone is selfish eventually Kaneki. …I wonder what will happen on the day you finally snap... “

Clapping his hands loudly and making the other jump, the blonde gave a cheerful smile “Now! Moving back to our plan, I obviously can’t trust that you’ll go back on your word. If I leave, how do I know that you won’t run away? Or maybe set up an ambush for a bunch of ghouls to jump me? I must be prime meat after all. I’ve been told I smell very delicious on multiple occasions~ So! Either you give me some sort of collateral that's important enough to prove to me you won't betray me, or I'll have to stick with you all day till we leave tonight. Which will it be?”

“I don't really have anything to offer as collateral...” Kaneki glanced over at the clock, noticing the time as well. “I guess we can just stay together until we go out to look for ghouls...I want you to be as comfortable as possible. You’re really not nervous or anything?”

Alois shrugged nonchalantly. “Hm, not really. I've almost died lot's of times so eventually you just get used to it.”

It didn't seem like Kaneki had a response to that, since he just cleared his throat awkwardly, with a soft  _”Oh._ ”

To Alois, it seemed like the older teen was surprised and upset on the shorter’s behalf that he had gone through so many things- which really didn’t make any sense to the human. _’Why would Kaneki care? I just met him today…_ the thought only added to the enigma that was slowly forming around this Kaneki Ken.

The dark-haired male meanwhile had turned his attention back to the clock in the corner of the room. “My shift will be over soon....fifteen more minutes!” He put his chin in his hand, propping his elbow up on the table. The older seemed determined not to ask Alois any personal questions that might upset him. It was clear he was worrying that the younger was a lot more sensitive than he was letting on.

Alois looked at him innocently, trying to curb his annoyance. He didn't need anyone’s sympathy.  He rested his face in his palm and tilted his head to the side in childish curiosity, deciding to play with him a little more. ' _I'll crush whatever pathetic thoughts you have of me.'_  

“Your eye is pretty…And your eyepatch reminds me of-“  ‘ _Ciel’_ “Hannah. …She had one eye too after she disobeyed me... Ne ne, a human eyeball kind of reminds me of an egg yolk. It goes ‘pop’ if you poke it out and all the juices run straight out. I wonder if ghoul eyes would feel the same~” He smiled sweetly at him in contrast to his disturbing words. “I heard ghoul eyes are even more pretty…will you show me?”

Kaneki stared back at Alois with a bit of a frightened expression. “I-I like to keep that eye hidden...” He moved a hand over his eyepatch unconsciously, as if he felt that Alois could see straight through it. “I really don't like for other people to see it...”

Alois pouted in reply. “Aw, why  _notttt?"_ He whined petulantly. "Please? I never got to see one up close before. I bet it's way prettier than Hannah's eye!”

“Not right now... M-maybe later okay?” He looked back at the clock anxiously. “Ten more minutes...I should probably go ahead and start to get changed...I have to clean up tonight, and I don't have to do that in my uniform.”

Alois rolled his eyes. Of course the one ghoul he found  _had_  to be a goody-two shoes. He crossed arms childishly as he watched the other stand up. “You’re no fun.”

Getting up himself, he followed Kaneki out as the other walked towards the changeroom as if it was the most normal thing. “Ah, then tell me more about ghouls! I’m going to see your cool  _'back thing'_  tonight right?” He looked at him eagerly like a kid in a candy shop. This  _was_  after all, the first time he would be seeing all the ghoul stuff he had heard about,  _in person!_

Unfortunately, Kaneki didn’t seem to share his excitement, and pointed to the  _Employees Only_  sign on the dressing room door. “My kagune? Yeah, you'll see it...and there's not really much to know... Could you wait out here while I change? It won't take long.”

 Alois shot him a dangerous look, and stalked closer. _'I won’t be fooled!'_

“You trying to get rid of me? So you can make a sneak phone call to your other ghoul friends perhaps? Let them know you’re bringing home  _dinner_  ?” He snarled, eyes narrowing. “I don’t think so! You didn't give me any proof of your loyalty so I'm not leaving your sight till the job is done!”

He gave the older a look that dared him to say otherwise, and then marched straight through the 'employees only' door like he owned the place.

Kaneki only gave him that sad look again; as if wondering what the boy had been through to become so distrusting. Following in after him, the older went straight to his locker and dug around a bit till he found his phone. Taking it out, he walked back over to Alois and placed it in his hand. “Would it make you feel better if you hang onto this? I can't make a phonecall if I don't have a phone.”

The younger huffed, taking the phone but refusing to leave the room. “You really think I’m so easy too fool? You could have a second phone! I've fallen for that before and ended up kidnapped in the back of a trunk an hour later.” 

He gave Kaneki a cold look that stated he wasn't going anywhere! He only stopped scrutinizing him when he spoted a rack of spare uniforms in the corner of the room, these one’s obviously for the female waiters. His personality doing a complete switch, he practically prances over to them, his attention completely diverted from the ravenhead. “Don't you think I'd look super cute in this?”

Kaneki had been wearing an upset expression on his face, as if he couldn’t stand the thought that the younger had had such an unpleasant childhood. He was just in the process of holding out his clothes so that Alois could check his pockets, when the blonde skipped away. Rushing after him, the half-ghoul attempted to pull the excited blonde away from the clothing rack. “Touka-chan’s really strict when it comes to putting on uniforms! I suggest that you don't try wearing any of them…”

But Alois only batted him away. “Come  _onnnn,_  no one's going to know! Besides, weren't you going to change? I changed my mind about coming. You go ahead and I'll stay here” He said dismissively, turning his attention back to the uniforms and running his hands down the soft fabric. “Geez, these are pretty boring though. You know what you need? Maid uniforms! I’d look way cuter in that! …hm, at least the shorts aren’t too bad…”

Kaneki couldn’t help letting out a soft chuckle. Happy to see the younger so enthusiastic! “I don’t think the rest of Anteiku would really go for maid uniforms. That sounds more like something only you could pull off!”

The blonde preened under the compliment. “True. You haven’t lived till you’ve seen me crossdress.” He flicked his hair haughtily. “I’ll be the prettiest girl in the room!”

Kaneki laughed “Well maybe I’ll get to see it someday.”

“Ooh, trying to get a private showing are you? _Kinky~_ ” Giggling, Alois threw a wink Kaneki’s way, silently laughing as the other turned scarlet and started spluttering.  _’He’s way too easy.’_

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Completely flustered, the waiter struggled to get his apron off before glancing back at Alois in embarrassment and admitting defeat in a long sigh. “…Can you help me untie this? I think Nishiki-senpai tied it in a knot on purpose!”

The blonde lit up at his request and practically purred out “so you like _doing the tying_ instead of _being tied up_ hmmm?” as he moved behind him and placed his delicate hands on Kaneki’s waist. "Good to know!" Flirtaciously, he glided his hands back towards the knot, before pausing “You know, I bet I could untie this with my teeth~”

“...I'd rather you just use your hands please.”

Giggling once more, Alois complied and deftly undid the knot. Stepping back, he watched Kaneki remove his shirt, and then ran finger down his spine teasingly, watching in amusement how he tensed up under his ministrations.

“The offer still stands,  _Mr Ghoul._  I'm up for  _taking your payment_  whenever you want.”

Kaneki only shook his head furiously.

“We'll see.” Alois whispered knowingly, blowing lightly down his bare skin before stepping back and letting him finish.

Kaneki shivered, and clumsily tried to get dressed in his normal attire as fast as possible, blushing nervously the entire time as he undressed from the rest of his uniform.

Alois continued watching all this with a smirk on his face.  _’How amusing. You may be a ‘ghoul’ but it seems you’re just like every other human I’ve met. As I thought, no one can resist me.’_ (He wondered why the thought didn’t make him feel as pleased as it should have.)

“You know if you wanted pointers on how to do a strip tease, you could've just asked!” he supplied after a moment cheerfully. Giggling at the way Kaneki’s ears were turning pink.

“W-what?! I'm not trying to do a strip tease!” He glared back at him, finally managing to get his pants on, and moving on to his shirt next.

“Not with those moves you weren't.” Alois scolded teasingly. Moving back over to him, he grabbed the ravenhead’s shirt before he could reach it and carefully pulled it over Kaneki's shoulders, (having to slightly stand on his tippie toes to do so). He leaned in to whisper huskily “the key is to do it s-l-o-w-l-y.”

Kaneki stumbled back, his cheeks red. “D-don't do that..! Someone as young as you shouldn’t be saying stuff like that.” He mumbled, his face burning.

“But you’re older than me and yet get so easily flustered! It's cute!” Alois replied cheekily.

“Because nobody has ever tried to touch me or dress me or undress me before! It’s normal to get embarrassed over something like that!”

Alois blinked slowly as he tried to process Kaneki’s words. When he does, he had to turn around to cover his laugh. “Oh my god you really  _are_  innocent!” Still turned around, he mumbled softly but more to himself than to his companion. “...but that's not a bad thing.”

Staring at the grooves on the floor he continued in an uncaring tone. “I'd say I lost mine when I was around 10” he shrugged softly “so I suppose it's easy for me to forget that not everyone had to go through pleasing scum.” He turned back to Kaneki’s phone without another word, this time actually focusing on it instead of watching the older teen get dressed.

Because his head was down, Alois missed the pained and sympathetic expression on Kaneki’s face, along with the ghoul’s whispered apology. But it’s just as well, because if Alois thought that the other was pitying him… well he wouldn’t be held responsible for how he would have reacted.

Luckily, Kaneki finished getting dressed in silence rather quickly, so it wasn’t long before he went over to Alois. It looked like he was biting down the urge to ask if he was alright, or question what exactly had happened to him and if there was anything he could do, but managed to contain himself since he at least had the good sense to tell that the blonde wouldn't have appreciated his concern one bit. Instead Kaneki plucked the phone out of Alois's grasp with a forced smile and put it back in his pocket.

“Okay! I'm done now. All I have to do is clean up and close, and I'm done for the night.”

“Hey! I was playing with that!” Alois whined with a pout, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms in annoyance. “Can't you get people to clean up for you?”

“No, it's part of my job to clean up.” Kaneki replied as he walked back over to the door and held it open for the blonde. “It won't take long, I just have to wipe off all of the tables, put all of the dishes in the dishwasher, check the cash register, put all of the ingredients away in the kitchen, and lock up.”

“Oh my g _odddd.”_ Alois moaned. Stepping out of the room, he dramatically placed a hand to his head “Is this what you commoners do? Ugh it sounds awful!”

Plopping heavily down into a chair he looked hungrily back at the desserts “And I never even got to try anything from here either.” he paused suddenly, his expression becoming slightly more serious. “Ah, that's right. Today is my last day I'll be able to eat human food right?”

“If anything goes the way you're planning.” Kaneki replied, catching where Alois had been staring and giving him a kind smile. “We'll have to throw these away if no one eats them. Do you want them? I'm sure they're still fairly fresh.”

Normally Alois would slap someone for the mere  _suggestion_ that he eat something that would soon be thrown away, and then slap them  _again_  for giving such a disgustingly “kind” smile. But at the moment he was much too distracted by his thoughts to get offended by Kaneki’s offer.

“Sure.” he replied softly, his expression uncharacteristically subdued. “...I should have ordered my favourite meal today or something. My last meal as a human and it'll be stale pastries. How pathetic.”

Alois closed his eyes, bringing his fingers up to rub at his temples.  _’Ciel would have prepared a feast with all his favourite foods. He would have planned this better! No- Ciel wouldn’t need to do this in the first place. His butler would never have betrayed him like mine did.’_

Swallowing thickly, Alois didn’t open his eyes again until he heard the clinking sound of a plate being placed in front of him. He stared down at the assortment of desserts and then at Kaneki’s stupid smiling face.

He glared back at him, feeling like stabbing him.

“We have some time before the ghouls go out to look for food...We can go somewhere and get you something else to eat!”

Alois blinked in surprise, before continuing his death-glare with new vigour. He hadn’t been expecting the offer, and it made him annoyed. Why was Kaneki continuing to be so nice? It was making him feel weird... he didn't like it. “You don't have to do that.” He responded flatly.

“You'll regret it if you don't eat something you love before you undergo the operation!”

“Hmph. I don’t care. I've had all my time as an Earl to eat the world's best delicacies. What does it really matter now?” Alois poked at the old pastries in front of him, taking a bite and frowning slightly in dissatisfaction at the taste. Placing his fork back down the blonde looked at his companion with a reconsidering look. “Well...maybe if you know any really good places...”

Kaneki gave a sympathetic look back. “I’m sorry… We could take a look and see if there's anything you'd like from the close-by places still open, but I can't really eat anything that you'd be able to eat...and most of the good restaurants are probably closed by now.”

Alois sighed dejectedly. “...Right.” What had he been thinking anyway? That this  _waiter_  would take him out on some sort of  _date?_  Why? So he could celebrate his last night being human? Pathetic. Being human was nothing to celebrate anyway. As far as Alois was concerned, the only thing “being human” had given him was weakness.

Looking at the clock he slowly pushed the plate forwarded “It's fine, I'm not that hungry anyway.”

Clearing his throat and determined to get back to business, he looked at Kaneki sharply. “Do you have the name of the surgeon we're going to bribe?”

“I-I...do have the name of the surgeon who performed my surgery, but I don't know where he is...”

Alois gave him an incredulous look in return. “Kaneki! Do you want me to die or not?! We need to find him!”

“I'm sorry!” The half-ghoul squeaked, cringing. “I really don't want to look for him...please don't make me…”

Alois rolled his eyes, wrinkling his nose at the weak display. “Ugh you're hopeless! Do you know of anyone else then? Someone who we could easily pay to look the other way…BUT SOMEONE WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY'RE DOING!” He quickly adds, practically yelling in Kaneki’s face to emphasize his point. This was his  _life_  they were talking about after all. He didn’t want some inexperienced doctor who just got out of medical school. “I do not want to die on that operating table after all this trouble.”

Unfortunately, the ravenhead shook his head, looking a bit ashamed that he couldn’t give the younger what he wanted. “No...no...I don't know of anyone else...”

“I see.”

Breathing out frustratedly, Alois closed his eyes and absentmindedly rubbed his temples again, muttering to himself angrily under his breath. “God, if I could ask Claude to look for me he would find a list of 10 surgeons in 1 minute! But that would defeat the purpose and he would catch on to my plans...”

Alois anxiously looked at the clock and then out the large store windows.  _’Night time already? No! I’m running out of time! I’ll lose my chance! I’ll be tied to Claude forever!’_  He gets up so quickly he knocked the chair to the ground. “It's not safe here! Claude- my demon. He'll be looking for me soon... he'll find me...he'll know-!”

Kaneki grabbed his arm, trying to calm him down, and when that didn’t work he pulled him into a tight hug. “We'll figure something out. I promise! I'll skip cleaning up tonight, okay?”

Alois was still trembling as he clutched on to the older boy’s clothes. But he allowed himself this one moment to let his guard down as he nodded into the older's chest “Okay.” he whispered harshly, blinking back tears as he pulled away.

Kaneki grabbed his key to the cafe, walked over to the door and held it open for Alois to walk out. “You'll be safe, don't worry!”

Alois didnn't say anything at first but forced a (slightly hysterical) laugh. “Of course I will be! I'm Alois Trancy! I always survive.” Despite his outward confidence, he unconsciously took the teen’s hand and squeezed it tightly with his own shaking ones.

Kaneki squeezed it back, shutting the lights off and locking the door before walking away from the cafe. “Well, most ghouls won't be out right now, so what do you want to do in the meantime?”

Alois kept looking around nervously for Claude to pop out, barely paying attention to the other’s question. “Hm? Whatever you want.” turning back to look at him, the younger forced another a cheerful grin on his face “Entertain me! Take me somewhere that will amuse me.”

“Ah, it's not like I can do much entertaining, we only have an hour before the ghouls start to come out...”

“Then show me someplace amazing. Show me something that would be worthy seeing on my last night out as a human...possibly my last night out on this earth.”

Kaneki frowned again, not liking the way the other was speaking. “You're...you're not going to die, okay? Are you sure you don't want me to fight this Claude for you, though? I mean...it'll save you a lot of misery...”

Alois looked at him carefully “...you wouldn't win. And even if you did, I told you it doesn't work like that. The contract is eternally binding... even through death. For all I know I'd end up dead with him. Only the parties whom the contract is with, have the power to break it.” He shrugged hopelessly “And even if it _did_ work, there's a reason I was desperate enough to form a contract with a demon in the first place... Let's just say at this point he's part of my protection...with him gone and me simply a human I wouldn't last a day with all my enemies.” Alois gave a bitter smile "It's fine, this is the only way. And if I do die...well I can't say I haven't thought of ending it all multiple times myself.”

Kaneki frowned further, digesting what the younger had admitted before turning to give him a serious look. “I could protect you if something were to happen to him.”

Now it’s Alois’s turn to frown. “You…you don't even know me. Why would you offer to do something like that for me?”

“Because, you seem like a nice kid. And… I'd like to spend more time with you. I want to get to know you better, and I could easily protect you while doing so.”

Alois giggled softly at first which soon turned into full blown hysterics. “HAHA! THAT’S TOO GOOD!”

He wrapped his arms around his stomach, still laughing as he gave the teen a twisted smile. “Trust me Kaneki, if you knew me you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me. Haven't you heard the rumours? I'm the Trancy Slut! The one with a few screws loose! Everyone knows I can be less humans than some of the  _real_  monsters out there.”

The half-ghoul was not deterred for a moment, and stepped forward to grab him by the shoulders. “Don’t call yourself that! You aren't a slut and you aren't crazy! I...I may have only met you today, but you're  _a lot more_  than  _that_  in my eyes. You aren't a monster either, so don't say that!”

The young boy just stared back at him wide-eyed as tears started to stream down his face “I-I...” He breaks away from the other’s hold to cover his face with hands. “If you truly think that then you really are a fool.” Alois wiped his eyes before staring back at him accusingly. “I'll disappoint you and you'll leave just like everyone else! As soon as I’m of no more use to you, you'll just throw me away!”

Kaneki’s expression breaks along with his heart, and without thinking, immediately wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed his forehead. “I'm not going to leave you, Alois. You're not getting rid of me that easily.”

Alois sniffed loudly thinking back to every person who’s done exactly that. This wouldn’t be anything new… how could he even be considering it? Kaneki was…  _strange_. He intrigued Alois by his so-called “nicities” and pretences of being a good person that  _actually seemed genuine_  and yet he seemed open to killing for him.

He was a paradox, and Alois had never met anyone like him.

But… that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t disappoint him in the end. It was true that Alois had a habit of falling too hard and too fast within seconds of meeting someone… but was he really willing to put his heart on the line again? If there was one thing he learned from the heart-crushing betrayal from Claude, it was that he  _hated_  to be vulnerable.

...So why would he get his hopes up just to be disappointed again?

“I don’t believe you.” He responded half-heartedly.

But at the same time, staring into Kaneki’s uncovered eye, Alois couldn’t deny that he felt…  _something._  And he realized, that for as long as he had been alive, there was no one… no one at all, who had ever looked at him in the way that Kaneki was: that he  _cared._

“What will make you believe me?” Kaneki croons back, petting his hair comfortingly.

Alois blushed, feeling his heart thump harder against his chest. This wasn’t part of the plan! And yet he couldn’t deny how badly he wanted this…  _needed_  this. And that was the truth wasn’t it? All he ever wanted… with Ciel… with Claude… was….

_’I don’t want to be alone. I don’t want anyone else to leave me!’_

Alois mumbled something softly against Kaneki’s chest, speaking so quietly that even with the ghoul’s sensitive hearing, he had trouble catching it.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“...You'll stay? After the surgery and after I'm a ghoul you swear you'll stay with me?” His voice wavered, and once his request was made, he couldn’t bring himself to meet the older’s eyes.

But Kaneki only gave a soft smile in return. “I'll stay with you as long as you want me to.” He promised, ruffling his hair.

The blonde scowled, his small hands curling into fists.  _’That’s not enough! I need to be sure there’s no chance of anyone abandoning me again…that there’s no chance of being alone…in this life or the next.’_ “ ...Forever.” He finally whispered. And it was with tear-filled eyes that Alois looked up at the older as he clutched the hem of Kaneki’s shirt “...Kaneki Ken, promise you'll stay with me forever!”

The older seemed a bit surprised, but nodded regardless. “Of course. I'll stay with you forever, if that’s what you want.” He smiled down at him, running a hand through his hair. “I promise.”

“And that no matter what, you won't leave me? Even if you find out about my dark past? Even if you decide all the rumours are true?”  _’Please…. Please….don’t go like everyone else…’_

“I won't leave you, Alois. Stop worrying.” He stroked the side of his face. “I'll be with you forever, I'm not leaving, I promise.”

Alois took a moment to stare at him in disbelief, as if he truly couldn’t believe his ears before throwing himself at the teen in the tightest hug! “Kaneki Kaneki!” He cried loudly “Thank you! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you! Kaneki! Kaneki! Kaneki! Kaneki!” he sobbed loudly, chanting his name like it was the only thing keeping him together.

Kaneki laughed softly, gently wiping away the boy’s tears and hugging him back. “You don't have to be so excited...you'll probably want to get rid of me soon enough...”

Alois sniffed and pulled back to look at him. “No! N-Never!” he exclaimed seriously, flushing pink as he slowly averted his gaze to the ground. “Well you already showed me something that was worth remembering if it was my last night…” He exhaled slowly, before looking up at him with shining eyes.

“So I guess the only thing left is to make me a ghoul.”  
  
  
  
-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it may seem like things are moving a little fast with the whole “promise of forever” thing, but you have to understand, the Alois in this fic is completely love-starved. And not only that, but affection-starved in general. 
> 
> I hoped I explained a bit of his thought process well enough throughout the chapter, but in case I didn’t, just try and remember that Claude was always completely uncaring and cold to him, and Ciel didn’t really give a damn about him either. (It’ll go into more detail about their relationships later,) but for now I wanted it to be clear that as soon as Alois met someone who actually seemed to care, he pounced on it, and didn’t want to let it slip away.
> 
> He also has habit of falling for people very quickly. And when he does fall for them, he falls hard. (As seen canonly with Claude.) Alois can be very needy, and will quickly become obsessed with the person, making whoever it is the main focus of his world. 
> 
> ...so I think you can all see where this is going in Alois's mind. ;^)
> 
> As for Kaneki, it’s a bit difficult to show what’s going through his head when this whole thing is taking place through Alois’s perspective. Even most of his expressions and actions are described in the way Alois perceives them. That being said, I think I made it obvious that Kaneki genuinely does feel for Alois. So I’ll leave it at that for now!


	3. The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories from the past, suspicious demons, and the scent of despair.

 

After Alois’s omnious comment, Kaneki looked understandably anxious about the whole thing.

 “Yeah...that's all we have left... I really hope everything works out okay.”

 “It will. I have to be around to hold you to your promise.”

 That seemed to lift Kaneki’s spirits, and he smiled warmly in return. “Of course! How could I forget?” He chuckled, ruffling the younger boy’s hair. “We'll find a ghoul, and we'll find someone to give you a heart transplant!”

Alois nods determinedly. “Yes!” He rubbed his eyes and pretended all previous signs from his breakdown didn't happen. He was a Trancy after all; he had a reputation to uphold, even if that reputation was only to himself.

 “But..the surgeon...”

 “We'll figure it out!” Kaneki replied confidently, shooting the boy a reassuring smile. “We still have about half an hour. Is there anything else you want to do in that time?”

 Alois looked at him with a smirk and ran his hand down Kaneki’s arm. “Oh I can think of a few things we could do...” He tried to whisper sultrily, but unfortunately the effect was ruined by his still-red-rimmed eyes and tear-tracked face. Sighing lightly he decided to drop the act and look up at the night sky instead.

 “I haven't been here very long. I only moved here because of the ghoul rumors so I don't really know of anywhere to go. If it was your last night as a human, how would you have liked to spend it?”

 “Definitely not the way I actually spent my last night as a human...” Kaneki paused to think for a moment. “I...guess I'd want to just spend the time with someone I cared about...”

 “Oh…” The younger blushed lightly and looked down at his feet, absentmindedly fiddling with the top of his thigh-highs. “Well…I’ve only ever had one friend, and his main goal was to kill me.” He frowned lightly “He ended up dying instead though. Then there’s Claude who I thought cared for me…but he only wanted my soul and started plotting his betrayal ages ago.”

 Alois stole a shy glance at Kaneki, but upon the older catching the look, he quickly looked away. “S-so I guess that leaves you.” He mumbled out, his face officially getting darker with every passing second. “You’re uhm... I mean we only met today but…” The blonde stole another look at him and inched closer so that their sides were touching. “You... you said you wouldn't leave me like everyone else s-so you're the only one I care about now.”

 Kaneki blinked in surprise, before wrapping an arm around him and pulling him over to a nearby bench.” I'm glad that you care about me...I really am.” He told him softly, pulling him closer against his side.

 Alois only looked at him desperately. “I'll care for you as much as you want, as long as you don't leave me!” He grabbed on to the corner of Kaneki’s shirt again, holding it tightly like it was his only lifeline.” ...It's a promise.”

 Breathing out shakily but refusing to let go, Alois tried to calm himself down by changing the subject before Kaneki had the chance to respond to his earlier statement. “So tell me more about how cool it's going to be to be a ghoul! Are there secret ghoul hotspots? Is it like a secret society? Trancy's are always part of the exclusive clubs.” Getting a bit excited now, he smiled enthusiastically “And after Claude's gone are you going to show me around all the best places of Tokyo? Ah, I want a job working with you too! I would look so much cuter in that maid uniform!”

 Kaneki laughed softly. “I told you we don’t wear maid uniforms! But, this coffee shop is pretty special… It's a sort of safe-spot for ghouls there.” He smiled, before shaking his head. “There's not any secret hotspots or societies I'm aware of, though. But I promise, I'll show you around and take you anywhere you want to go, okay?”

 “Oh? Kaneki in a handsome waiter uniform by day, and then a sexy ghoul at night!” He nudged him playfully and stuck his tongue out “What a double life you're leading! I knew you were more scandalous than you let on!” Grinning he leaned in closer to finish off with a little wink “I wonder what else you might be hiding…”

 Kaneki only blinked cluelessly; once again not seeming to pick up on the blonde’s innuendo. “Well...I only have this job...it's not like I'm a superhero or anything, there's really nothing else I'm hiding.”

 Alois rested his cheek in his hand and studied the other for a moment before coming to a conclusion., (A slightly exasperated but fond expression tugging at his lips.) “…you really are naive sometimes, aren’t you?” The shorter let out a small sigh as the thought couldn’t help forming. _‘Sometimes Kaneki’s innocence reminds me of Luka...’_  Swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth, Alois shivered slightly from the cold and shuffled closer to the older so that he could lean against him for warmth.

 Kaneki pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Alois’s shoulders in the most cliché fashion, causing the younger to flush slightly and pull the coat more tightly around him.

"What did you mean, though, when you said you wondered what else I may be hiding?”

“Hm? Oh nothing important.” He was about to wave off Kaneki’s concern when he smirked and decided to instead tease him a bit more. Turning back to look at him, he continued “Actually, maybe I was wondering if you were hiding a secret scandalous sex life! Maybe you’re even crazier in bed than me!” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and rested his hand on the half-ghoul’s knee. “Don’t worry Kaneki, I won’t tell~”

 Kaneki scoffed, placing his hand on top of the younger’s. “Yeah...I highly doubt that that will ever be true.”

 The blonde only giggled and gave another wink. Replying in a sing-song voice “We'll see.~”

 Alois allowed himself to enjoy the stillness for a moment; for once trying not to think about the heavy dangers hanging over his head like a dark cloud. He squeezed Kaneki’s hand softly, promising himself that he’ll never forget this moment before letting his masks fall back into place, and letting go of his hand to face him.

“About the surgeon...” He bit his lip nervously, wondering if he should even suggest it before deciding he didn’t really have a choice and let out a low sigh. “There...might be someone who could do it. He's not a professional though and I don't even know if he's still alive. But...maybe…” Grimacing, Alois wrinkled his nose just thinking about finding that creepy grim reaper. “Remember that ‘friend’ I told you about who died? The one who was trying to kill me? Well this guy was definitely closer in friendship to him than me, But he was also pretty weird and would probably be willing to do the operation if for nothing else, then to get a laugh at the results. He isn’t the type to care whether or not I live or die though, so at least there won’t be any chances of him purposely botching it up out of revenge or something.” The blonde scowled at the thought of him cackling loudly with that creepy laugh of his while cutting him open “…it’s really a last resort.” He finished in a distasteful mumble.

 The ravenhead however, looked completely excited. “Really? Who is it? I'll help you find him!” He grabbed his hand again, squeezing it eagerly. “I mean...that is if we can't find anyone else willing...”

 Alois grimaced harshly in reply. “Well last I heard he was still living in England…but I wouldn’t be surprised if he was interested in the morbid happenings of Tokyo. …I have a number.” He groaned internally at the prospect of really going through with this, but then flashed his companion a smirk when he realized there was one good thing he could get out of it. “If we’re using this guy instead of your guy then you owe me one okay? One all-exclusive favour that can be called upon at any time!”

 ”An...all-exclusive favour?” the taller squeaked. He looked a little nervous but just as Alois predicted; the teen didn’t have a choice. “...Okay...whatever it is, I'll do it.”

 Grinning at him smugly, the flirtatious blonde nods. “That’s right, all-exclusive no questions asked!” Hopping off the bench, he pulled Kaneki up with him. “The number is hidden back in my house. We'll need to get it before Claude comes back.”

 Kaneki swallowed but there was no going back now! “Alright. let's go get that number!”

 Alois only gave a sharp smile and started leading the half-ghoul towards the more expensive streets, eventually leading him up through the upper class area.

  
-  
  


“It's over there..!” He pointed to a large western style mansion, sitting alone on a block all to it’s self.

The blonde fidgeted nervously and moved closer to Kaneki as they both approached it, getting increasingly anxious with every step. “I ordered Claude to be gone all day, but he has a way of finding loop holes in my requests.” Alois frowned lightly as he led the ravenhead up the steps and stopped in front of the door to look at him seriously “If he's finished his errands early, he can't know you're here! If he sees you he'll instantly know you're not human and it won't take long for him to figure out what I'm planning. Just...just hide somewhere if he comes in, and ignore anything you hear okay? If you fight him here and kill him I could die too...-or more likely he'll end up killing you and you'll break your promise to me.” He muttered distractedly.

 Kaneki only ruffled his hair again. “Calm down… I'll hide if he comes in, alright? I don't want for either of us to get hurt.” He kissed his forehead. “Just...just chill. Nothing bad is going to happen right now.”

 Not really reassured by his words but nodding so that the other wouldn’t worry, Alois opened the door without another word and silently slipped in. Straight away he led the half-ghoul through an elaborate foyer and up a large marble staircase. Passing several portraits of Alois in Renaissance-style clothing and sitting on a throne like a King.

Kaneki slowed his steps to take a look at them in awe, but the blonde breezed right by them, and rushed to a large double archway. Hurriedly flinging open the doors to his bedroom, he didn’t waste any time to see if his companion was still following, instead immediately heading straight for his closet.

 Alois rustled around for a few moments before triumphantly returning with a small box of New Moon Drop Tea. Rushing back over to the bed, he dumped the contents of the box out, rummaging through the packets of tea before finding a small old-fashioned picture frame.

 The picture was of a well dressed Alois and an equally well-dressed boy his age, both donning Victorian style clothing. The other boy was wearing an annoyed expression and sporting an eyepatch, while Alois had his arm around him and was making 'smouldering eyes' at the camera. Despite the urgency, the blonde couldn't help feeling a pang in his heart, and took a moment to run his fingers lightly over the picture of the boy. He smiled mirthlessly when his fingers glided over the eyepatch.

Thinking about the one Kaneki now wore. The boy mumbled an 'of course' wondering if the coincidence was a rare twist of fate, or symbolized something more.

Shaking his head from useless thoughts, he ripped open the back of the frame, and quickly teared out the small scrap of paper that had been wedged in the back. “Got it!” He finally announced.

Kaneki had struggled to keep up with Alois and hadn’t arrived into the room until after Alois had the picture in hand. “Are you ready now?” He raised an eyebrow, noticing that the younger’s expression seemed a bit off. “Are you okay?”

 Nodding stiffly, the shorter placed the frame back down and turned towards him. “Yeah. let’s..let’s just go.” Not bothering to put anything back, Alois stuffed the paper in his pocket, and was just about to pull the other out of the room when the soft noise of a door shutting could be heard.

  **“Your Highness?”**  a voice called from downstairs.

 Kaneki’s eyes widened and he looked around, a bit panicked. “I-I'll hide in the wardrobe!” He whispered, tiptoeing to the walk-in closet and stepping inside to hide himself amongst the clothes before shutting the door behind him.

 Alois had meanwhile completely frozen and hadn’t moved a muscle (barely even breathing) as Kaneki had snuck away to his hiding spot. Not a second later, Claude gracefully appeared in the doorway.

  **“Your Highness? I thought I heard your voice… who were you talking to?”**  His gaze traveled to the mess on his bed and the upturned picture frame. He reached for it before Alois could stop him and gave the boy a fake sympathetic look.  **“Feeling sentimental are we?”**   

 “Shut up!” The blonde glared back furiously, the demon’s taunting words snapping him out of his stupor. “And why are you here? I ordered you not to show your face to me till tomorrow. Directly disobeying an order is in violation of the contract!”

 The demon only got on one knee and gave a mocking bow.  **“My deepest apologies Your Highness, but I was under the impression the order was meant for a London timezone, in which case it is already the next day.”** Smirking, the butler gracefully got back up, and then leaned in closer to inhale the delectable taste of his next meal.  **“But you know…on my way back from the list of errands you sent me to do, I heard an interesting rumour in town today. Something quite absurd about a fancy dressed-blonde asking for all sorts of information on ghouls…”**

 Alois cut him off impatiently. “I don’t care about your stupid rumours. Just get out of my sight!” He sniffed haughtily “You’re boring me.”

 If anything, Claude’s smile only got wider.  **“Certainly,"**  The demons’s sharp eyes then flickered towards the scattered packets of tea and then towards the closet  **“But first, we should put this in it’s rightful place...”**  still holding the picture, he started taking deliberate steps towards the closet.

 The butler stopped directly in front of the closet, and just when Alois was getting ready to stop him, Claude threw the picture in the trash bin beside the closet door instead. Turning back to face Alois’s shocked expression, he stated coldly.  **“You have no need to hold on to something like that.”**

‘ _You have no need to hold on to anything that gives you a shred of happiness.’_  Is what Alois was pretty sure he meant.

 The smirk was visible in the butler’s eyes, even if the rest of Claude’s expression was emotionless. He walked back over towards the boy and stroked the side of his contract holder’s face.  **“Yet I wonder why your heart is beating so fast. Are you afraid of something?”** He asked mockingly.  **"In fact it almost sounds like you’re scared enough for there to be 2 heartbeats in the room...Your Highness, is there something you’re not telling me? Could it be there's someone else here?”** His eyes flickered across the room, once again stopping upon the closet door.

 “Don’t be ridiculous!” Alois scoffed. Forcing himself to rest a hand on Claude’s chest, he replied as wantingly as he could muster; trying to channel the old Alois who was blinded by delusions and denial. The Alois who was in love. “When has my heart not raced for you Claude?”

 Meeting the demon's eyes, he smiled seductively for a few long moments before letting his arm slowly drop from the butler’s chest to cross his arms instead. “If you’re hearing 2 heartbeats that obviously means there’s a mouse in the basement. What are you waiting for? Go catch it and leave me! I wish to be alone. And when you’ve found the mouse there’s a list of things I want you to take care of by the door.” Tapping his foot impatiently, the blonde glared at the demon to get moving.

 Claude paused for a moment before bowing “ **Yes, your Highness.”**  He stared at the closet door one last time, and it was only with Alois's insistence that he turned to leave.

 But not before first turning to abruptly roam his gloved hands over the boy's pale throat, trailing his long slender finger's down to linger directly over Alois's thumping chest.  **“Never forget…you’re my prey, and your soul belongs to me.”**  The demon's eyes flashed red and an ominous feeling filled the room  **"You will remain paralyzed in this spider’s web until the day our contract is up.”**

Kneeling down, he lifted up the boy’s hand, and kissed the back of it. And despite Claude using no less polite detachment as any diplomat performing such a gesture; to Alois the kiss felt possessive; like a threatening promise.

 Standing back up gracefully, the demon made his way to the door, but paused right before leaving to speak again. His voice raised slightly in volume as if to make sure it would reach all corners of the room:  **“And your highness, may I just say; your new jacket...it’s quite an interesting look.”** He flashed a malicious smile and inhaled deeply, licking his lips hungrily as he did so.  **“It truly reeks of despair…how very tantalizing. I dare say the original owner just may end up with a more delicious soul than yours."**  Smiling mockingly, he let out a dark chuckle and finally left the room. The door finally clicking shut behind him.

 Alois didn’t dare breathe. It was only long after Claude had left, and the front door could be heard safely shutting behind him; that the boy fell to his knees and hugged himself. “K-Kaneki!” he cried out shakily.

 Kaneki came speedily out of the wardrobe doors the moment the younger called for him. He immediately went over to the younger and knelt down in front of him to gather him in his arms. “What happened? Did he do something to you?” He asked protectively. 

 “No... he just left. But! He knows! I’m sure he does!” Alois tugged the jacket closer around him and looked up at the older worriedly “I-I forgot I was wearing your jacket a-and he noticed and w-what if he figures out who you are and goes after you?”

 Kaneki’s expression softened and he hugged him tighter. “It'll be fine, Alois.” He promised, holding him close until the blonde began to show signs of calming and then kissed the top of his head. “We'd better get out of here while he's occupied, though.” He suggested quietly, attempting to give a reassuring smile.

 Alois had curled in on himself slightly, but gave a shaky nod in response. “...Okay.” Still looking worried, he put on his mask of confidence and then took Kaneki’s hand to lead him out of the house. This time going out through the back door of the mansion.

   
  
-  
  


 


	4. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki risks his life, and Alois struggles to understand his newfound feelings of _caring_

  
Once they were both a safe distant away from the Trancy Manor, Alois stopped near a large park and turned to face the half-ghoul. “Can I use your phone to call the number?”

Kaneki pulled his phone out of his pocket, handing it to him once he looked both ways and made sure they weren’t being followed or anyone else was around. “Of course!” He stood back to give him a bit of privacy as he waited for him to call this mysterious potential surgeon.

The blonde carefully took the crumpled paper out and dialed the number, tapping his foot impatiently as it rang.

“…I don't even know how many years old this number is... “ With a frown he looked back over to the taller as it continued to ring. “You better think of a back up plan if this doesn't work. Maybe a sleazy surgeon with a gambling problem or something...someone who would be easily bribed by money.”

Kaneki nodded, fiddling with his thumbs anxiously, and clearly hoping that the number would work. “I-I'll find someone...”

The phone continues to ring endlessly for several seconds, and just when Alois was about to give up, a creepy voice answers the phone "Helloooo?"

“Undertaker. “ Alois breathed out in relief. “You’re in luck, the amazing Earl Trancy has a job for you.” 

The person on the line says something back and Alois rolled his eyes in answer “No, no one is _‘dead’_  …yet. But I’m sure you’ll find it amusing. I’m becoming a ghoul!”

The boy winced and held the phone away from his ear as laughter could be heard echoing loudly from the end of the speaker. Flushing angrily he stomped his foot childishly “Shut up! Do you want to transplant a ghoul heart into me or not?”

More indistinguishable speaking could be heard on the other end, and eventually Alois nodded and hung up.

“He’ll do it. Said it would be a good laugh. Ugh, Psycho freak.”

He handed back Kaneki’s phone. “He’ll text us the address on where to meet him later.” Meeting the half-ghoul’s grey eye, Alois smiled creepily and replied in a giggly sing-song voice. “Heehee, now let’s go ghoul hunting~!”

Kaneki took a deep breath, as if steeling himself for what was to come. “Can I get something out of my jacket pocket first real quick?”

“Oh, yes of course.” Alois turned to him expectantly, but smirked and didn’t remove the jacket in an effort to tease him some more.

Pretty much used to the younger’s whims by now, Kaneki didn’t even seem fazed as he stepped close towards Alois and reached into the pocket. He pulled out his mask and put it on once he made sure no one was around when he did so. While he was at it, he zipped up the jacket on Alois's body, pulling the hood up to cover his head. “We can't risk people seeing our faces.” He explained lowly.

Alois barely paid attention, he was too busy staring at the mask in awe. Running a finger down it’s side, he licked his lips. “So does this mean I’m finally going to see your pretty ghoul eye?” Giggling, he leaned in closer to get a better look. “I want a mask toooo!” He whined poutingly.

“We can get you a mask after you become a ghoul, alright? I promise!” Kaneki smiled at him, only then remembering that all the other could see was his one eye. “I-I smiled, just so you know...” He stammered in an embarrassed tone. (Even behind the mask, his blush was practically audible.)

Alois only snorted softly. “I know. I’m good at reading people. When you live in a world where adults love to tell you lies, you end up getting really good at telling what someone is truly thinking by their eyes.” The blonde stood on his toes to lean in closer so that his own gaze bores intensely into Kaneki’s free one. “The eyes are a gateway to a person's soul.”

Kaneki backed up a little bit instinctively, turning away. “A-about the ‘pretty ghoul eye’ thing, you probably will see it, b-but I don't really want you to...”

The younger’s grin gets wider. “Why? Are you scared I won't be able to hold myself back from taking it?”

“No! I’m not scared of you. It's just....I don't like people seeing it. ...it's what proves that I'm a monster...” He shuddered.

The shorter frowned and the teasing smile falls off his face “Why do you keep calling yourself that? I’ve met monsters parading in human’s skin before, and trust me you’re not one of them. Besides, aren’t we doing all this so I’ll become one of these ‘monsters' too? Are you going to be ashamed of me once I'm one of them? Will you be disgusted by my ghoul eyes? Will you think of me as a monster too?”

Kaneki looked back over to him sharply, shaking his head forcefully. “No! I'd never think of you as a monster! There's...just a lot of bad things that I've done...”

“But I’ll be the same as you. So either we’re both monsters, or neither of us are.” Alois stated firmly.

“I doubt that you'll kill as many people as I've killed, though...” Kaneki mumbled sadly, looking down at the ground.

“Hmm, maybe I will, maybe I won’t.” Alois shrugged childishly “But it doesn't really matter to me either way. I've lived with a demon for a long time; you get used to being surrounded by death. Especially if you're the one who causes it.” He started walking ahead but turned to give the other a side glance with another dark smile “Things like killing really don't bother me.” he concluded sweetly, blowing a kiss for good measure before twirling back around “So it shouldn't bother you either. Besides, didn't I tell you earlier? We all have to do things to get what we want. There's nothing wrong with that.”

Kaneki blinked (his expression unfortunately unreadable with the mask he was wearing) before hurrying to follow after him. “I know you're familiar with killing, but... could you refrain from doing that tonight? Chances are that you'll get hurt...”

 Alois looked back at him in mock-offense. “So mean Kaneki~! You would just assume I'm a killer? Maybe I'm not the type who likes to get my hands dirty. I'm an Earl remember? I'll have someone do the killing for me.” He winked, giggling again as he nudged him playfully. “I'm not worried about getting hurt but if it makes you feel better I'll just watch.” The blonde then bit his lip seductively and squeezed the older’s bicep. “I can hardly wait to see my ghoul in action~”

The tips of Kaneki’s ears pinken slightly in reply, as he tensed. “Yeah...You should be excited, I really hate showing people my ghoul side.”

“So you're showing it just for me? Kaneki, I'm honoured!” the boy replied cheerfully before giving him a slight poke. “But really, If you keep tensing up with all this ghoul talk, you're going to make me very self conscious when I'm one. You don't want me to start off my life as a ghoul with all this self-hatred do you?”

“Sorry...” The older mumbled, hanging his head and sounding quite ashamed. “I don't mean to be so negative ...it just happens...”

“Hmm~ Well lucky for you, you'll have me around to point out how pretty your ghoul eye is and how gorgeous your ghoul back will be, and how sexy you'll look with blood dripping down your face the next time you devour a human!”

Kaneki bit his lower lip, averting his gaze with what Alois could only assume was reddened cheeks. “Thanks, Alois. We should get going now...we don't want to miss a good opportunity, right?”

“Yes!“ the younger hummed excitedly, as if they weren’t having a morbid discussion about killing. The human practically bounced in every step with enthusiasm and anticipation. “Ahh, it’s been so long since I’ve felt this alive! Knowing there’s a chance of death just gives me such a thrill~!” Clapping his hands loudly, he looked at his companion breathlessly “So where are you leading us?”

Kaneki grabbed his arm, sounding anxious. “There are lot of alleys nearby...there will be plenty of ghouls waiting for prey out there. I don't want you to go with me though… I don't want you to get hurt!”

“Well I’m not going to wait out here where I can’t see you.” Alois declared stubbornly. “How would I be able to watch? Besides, what if Claude comes by?” he asked innocently, hoping to guilt trip him.

Kaneki moved his hand down to the younger’s delicate hand, squeezing it nervously. “Okay, just...just stay back, as far from the fights as you can.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The blonde replied dismissively. Though he does squeeze the other’s hand back in reassurance. “So…about this ghoul heart. Can it not be from a gross ghoul? Trancys have standards. Are there any really wealthy good looking ghouls? Or ones that are really strong? Ouu are there any royal ghouls? I would love to have the heart of a ghoul prince!” He chattered on happily, not seeming in the least bit nervous about any ghouls they were about to encounter.

Kaneki on the other hand was looking more and more anxious. “I know of someone who would fit those standards pretty well…”

“Really?! Who?!”

“Ah, I-I really would rather not see him ever again...” Kaneki shuddered.

 Alois crossed his arms and glared at the wall. “Well fine! He probably wasn't all that great anyway.” He pouted childishly, scowling for a few more moments before his voice took on a cheery tone once more. “Just try and not get someone too lame okay? Or maybe there’ll be a ghoul who has a spider-like ghoul back? You know the Trancy House Crest is a spider.” He informed the other, keeping up his steady chatter, as he followed the half-ghoul down the alley, almost oblivious to his surroundings.

The blonde was either not noticing or simply not caring about the oncoming danger. Kaneki however was on high alert, and suddenly stopped walking to put a hand over Alois's mouth. “Shh... stay quiet… I think I heard something.”

The blonde felt his face heat up at the contact, and not being able to help himself, gave the other’s hand a teasing lick. “Shall I play the delectable human and lure them out?” He whispered back, the sound of a smirk noticeable in his voice.

Kaneki shook his head. “No. You're going to play the role of the onlooker and you're going to stay back here, okay?”

Alois huffed and rolled his eyes. “Sounds boring. But… I guess as long as I get to see Kaneki ripping someone apart~” He giggled softly and nodded his consent to trying to stay out of the older’s way.

Kaneki relaxed a little once he agreed and patted the boy’s hair. “I'll try not to take too long.” He backed away slowly. “Keep an eye out and try not to get seen, okay?”

Grabbing the male’s arm suddenly, Alois pulled him back towards him. “Ah, wait! Once you kill him, how long do we have to make it to the operation place before the ghoul heart goes bad? Maybe it would be better to take him with us alive instead of killing him here.”

“But then how would we make sure that they had the right blood type?” Kaneki furrowed his brows in thought.

“I thought we were leaving the blood type up to chance?”

Kaneki gnawed on his lower lip. “I don’t want to leave anything up to chance when it’s your life on the line. I'll figure something out... I promise.” He kissed the younger’s forehead before running off in the direction of the noises.

“Wait!” Alois ran after him, grabbing his arm again. “I know you said you didn’t want payment till the job is done but…” He leaned forward and pressed a returning kiss over Kaneki’s eye patch “…for good luck.” He wanted to kiss the teen over his kakugan, but since it wasn't covered, the other side would have to do.

Kaneki paused in surprise before smiling affectionately at Alois. “Thank you. I’m a little scared... but I’ll do my best.”

Alois frowned softly, thinking for a moment before giving Kaneki a serious expression. “I'm going to give up my contract tonight. And our promise is the only thing that’s giving me the strength to do so. If I didn’t know you’d be staying with me, I’d probably just give up and accept my fate with Claude. …So…I know it doesn’t mean as much to you as it does to me but…maybe our promise can give you strength too. Maybe it can help battle the fear.”

He looked down shyly and then linked his pinkie finger with Kaneki’s “…So when you’re fighting, just remember you have someone to come back to okay? Someone who won't be deterred no matter what choices you end up making, or what path you go down. I’ll be waiting for you to start our 'forever'. And when we do, I'll stand by you no matter what.”

Kaneki stared back open-mouthed for a few moments before unhooking his pinky and wrapping his arms around the boy, hugging him tightly. “I can't wait to be able to spend forever with you, Alois Trancy.”

Alois started blushing uncharacteristically and was glad the darkness of the alley helped cover it. Letting out a nervous high-pitched giggle instead “Of course you are! I’m amazing! Now go put on a show worthy of a Trancy.” He told him with a wink, shoo-ing him off before he lost his nerve.

Kaneki nodded confidently. “I’ve got this! So stay here where it’s safe alright?”

As Alois watched the older’s retreating figure, the weird feeling in his chest only increased. “Ken Kaneki...” Alois murmured softly to himself “I wonder how long it'll take before you start regretting you ever made that promise to me.”

Giggling bitterly, which slowly turned into full blown hysterics, Alois covered his mouth quickly to muffle the sound as tears gathered in his eyes. Despite what the older thought of as himself, Kaneki was too sweet...too good. And the blonde was sure anyone with that pure a heart would leave him as soon as he realized how tainted his soul was.

“Let's see how long 'forever' really lasts…"

 

-

 

Alois squinted in the darkness, trying to get a good view as Kaneki crept up behind the targeted ghoul.

Hearing a loud thump, Alois pushed off the wall and craned his neck towards the sound. He squinted in the dark as tried to make out Kaneki’s figure; desperately wanting to see him in action, but also needing to reassure himself that the older was okay.

The half-ghoul had meanwhile allowed his kagune to form slowly, staying poised directly at the ghoul. He was about to strike when the man turned around, punching him right in the stomach. Kaneki groaned, doubling over and quickly impaling the man through the stomach with his kagune. “Oww...that hurt...”

Upon hearing his groan, Alois almost ran right out to him, but managed to hold himself back just in time. Gulping, he was silent for a few moments until standing till was driving him crazy and he couldn’t take the silence any longer!

 “Kaneki? Are you okay?” The shorter called out, before finally giving in to his intution and running out to him.

 Kaneki nodded, pushing Alois back before he got too close. “Yeah, yeah...I'm fine.” He smiled up at him. “I got our first ghoul! He's kind of gross though...”

 Alois almost fell to his knees in relief, and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding “God! Don't scare me like that!” Scowling at Kaneki’s description and wrinkling his nose distastefully, it took all his willpower not to turn his nose up at the bleeding ghoul and demand someone else. Taking a calming breath, he tried to get the words out without showing his disgust at the pathetic creature. “Right so...is he a match? You'll be able to tell if you taste his and my blood right?”

 “I doubt that I'd be able to _tell_ , but I'd probably be able to get a rough sort of estimation on the compatibility...” Kaneki nodded.

 Alois pouted in response. “No? How disappointing. I guess that must be vampires then.” He teased good-naturedly “…Although they did have some ideas about the best places to bite.” Smirking, the blonde tilted his head, so that his neck was exposed invitingly, and then unzipped the jacket to expose a pale shoulder “Did you want to just bite me here then?”

Kaneki shook his head, taking his hand. “No....I'll just bite your thumb. It'd be less noticeable that way.”

Alois rolled his eyes. “That’s not sexy at all!” But waited for Kaneki to unzip his mask and get on with it. “Taste _him_ first.” He commanded with barely-veiled distaste.  
  
Kaneki obliged and leaned down to lick some of the blood from the gaping hole on the ghoul’s dead body. “Ugh...disgusting!” He cringed. Kaneki then moved back to face Alois and gently took hold of his hand, bringing his finger to his lips.

 “I know I smell amazing but try not to eat my whole finger okay?” Alois teased, sticking his tongue out.

 Kaneki rolled his eyes, but carefully brought the tip of the younger’s thumb into his mouth, and bit down on the pad of Alois’s finger tip. He licked the few drops of blood that came out, and sighed in content.

Alois barely blinked at the intrusion, too used to having pain inflicted on him to bother wincing. He did smile when Kaneki seemed to enjoy it however, and felt a swell of pride at how delicious he imagined he tasted. Patting Kaneki’s hair, he gave a sultry smile. “You can have more if you like. Ah, and I was looking for a good way of repayment too!” The boy motioned to his exposed shoulder “You _sure_ you don't want to have a bite while I'm still human?” Fluttering his eyelashes, he continued in his most seductive whisper. “I don't mind giving up a little skin and flesh if it's for you…”

 Kaneki gave the finger one last lick before shaking his head. “No...it'll leave a scar...I wouldn't want that.” Pulling the thumb from his mouth, he made an apologetic expression. “It doesn't taste like it would match well enough... We should keep looking.”

 Alois dropped all playfullness at hearing he wasn’t a match. He wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved or worried. At one part he certainly didn’t want that filthy _thing’s_ heart inside of him, but on the other hand, what if they didn't find anyone else?

 In the end he was so lost in thought he didn't even get to enjoy the sensation of the older teen’s tongue around his thumb. The blonde merely nodded silently and waited for Kaneki to lead the way out, turning to stare back at the dead ghoul one final time.

 Kaneki had other plans however. And upon standing, he unzipped his jacket (still on Alois's body), reached in and pulling out a Band-Aid. Crouching down again, he carefully put it on the boy’s thumb. “There! Now blood won't get everywhere.” He smiled.

 Alois stared dumbly at the band-aid for a moment as his face slowly turned red over Kaneki’s thoughtfulness. No one else had ever cared enough to worry about first aid on something as small as a cut on him before... It was unnerving, but also incredibly sweet. And Alois didn’t know what to make of those feelings.

 “Thanks Kaneki.” he murmured softly, unconsciously reaching for the older’s hand once he stood back up. “So where to next?”

 “The deeper we go into the alleys, the more ghouls there should be, so we'll keep venturing until we find another one.” Kaneki replied, squeezing Alois’s hand as he pulled him along. “Oh, and it's no problem. I just thought that you; _the great Alois Trancy,_ wouldn't want to get blood on your clothes.”

 The blonde couldn’t quite stop the burst of laughter that bubbled in his throat over the half-ghoul’s reasoning. “You're right about that Kaneki! Seems like you're finally catching on.” He replied with a wink, still trying to quiet his giggles.

 Kaneki stopped walking and suddenly turned to face him. Spontaneously bringing the younger’s hand up to his lips, he kissed his knuckles softly while staring at him for a moment with a completely straight face. “I assume _the great Alois Trancy_ likes chivalry too, right?”

 Alois’s laughter tapered off as he stared at Kaneki in utter surprise by the action; his eyes widening and cheeks turning pink yet again. “O-Of course I do! Royalty shouldn't settle for anything less.” His voice came out slightly more flustered then he would have liked, and eventually he turned his head so that his companion wouldn’t be able to see his flushed face.

 Pulling himself together, he gave Kaneki a light shove and turned back to face him when a smirk was firmly in place on his face. “You're such a liar! Here you are playing the shy little virgin when you secretly have all these moves up your sleeve! ...that secret sex life of yours is becoming more and more likely you know…”

 Kaneki laughed, shaking his head. “Come on.. .I wouldn't lie about being a virgin. Really, virginity isn't something to brag about. I just like finding out what people like and acting on that...” He shrugged. “My sex life is nonexistent.”

 Alois ran a finger down Kaneki’s arm in response. “A handsome ghoul like you? I doubt that.” He paused and frowned slightly _‘Although, having alot of experience isn't always something to brag about either.’_ Shoving the thought a way, the human focused back on the teasing, and raised an eyebrow challengingly. “Oh? Well then you'll be trying to figure me out for a while. -I like a lot of things.” He finished off with a flirtatious giggle “As for your virginity status… well maybe that will change soon.”

 Kaneki rolled his eyes at the blonde’s shameless flirting. “I'm still not going to have sex with you, Alois.” He looked like he was about to say more before the sound of two people arguing could be heard just around the corner. “Wait...be quiet...”

 Alois was in the midst of gasping mockingly “So straightforward! Someone has a lot of confidence; who said I was talking about little ol’ me?~” However he froze at the other’s command and craned his neck to get a better look at the commotion.

 “Why?” He whispered back eagerly. “Do you know why they're yelling? Is it something scandalous?!” Feeling giddy with excitement over the possible drama, the blonde tried to move closer towards the 2 strangers.

 Kaneki held onto his arm tightly before he could however, and pulled him back while sniffing at the air. “They're both ghouls...they're fighting over territory, it sounds like...they're distracted...I think I'm going to make my move!”

Alois looked back at the teen worryingly, and then whipped his head back at them to disguise his concern. “Really? That's what they're fighting about? How boring.” He replied weakly, trying to calm his racing heart at the fact that Kaneki was going to take on 2 of them this time. It wasn’t that he didn’t have faith in Kaneki’s skills it was just that… well Kaneki wasn’t exactly Claude. What if something happened?!

_‘Pull yourself together Alois! Do you want that heart or not?’_

Taking a deep breath, Alois finally nodded in Kaneki’s direction, signaling that he should go for it, but not first before pulling him down to his height and kissing his eyepatch once again. “...the good luck charm seemed to work last time.”

Kaneki smiled behind his mask in response. “I don't need a good luck charm, just thinking about my promise to you is good enough.” He turned around and with a “I’ll be back!” Thrown over his shoulder, made his way towards the two ghouls.

Alois nodded around the lump in his throat and watched the teen carefully. This time, the human had a good enough view to watch the entire thing fold out. So he could see when Kaneki hid behind a garbage can and got his kagune ready.

 Crouching slightly from his own hiding spot, Alois’s heart was racing and he unconsciously grabbed a rock; ready to throw it at them if Kaneki needed a distraction.

In mere seconds, Kaneki charged in when the two ghouls were looking away from him; the appendages that made up his kagune all poised and pointed. However, the targets turned around at the last second, one managing to dodge his attack!

The second ghoul, however, wasn't as lucky.

Kaneki kicked the corpse out of the way, turning around just in time to block the survivor's attack.

All the while, Alois was staring wide eyed, and practically hyperventilating as the second ghoul almost hit Kaneki. Alois clutched the rock tighter in his clenched fist as if it was his only anchor to sanity. Not even registering when it cut slightly into his skin, He watched un-blinking and unmoving; his entire attention enraptured on the fight unfolding, to make sure to be ready to jump out if need be.

But the real reason the blonde’s heart was in his throat, was because Kaneki was fighting with his life on the line for _him_ and yet- God, all Alois could think about was how he looked so beautiful. The younger had had a feeling that Kaneki was stronger than he let on, but the way he moved with such grace and confidence- It stole his breath away.

Unfortunately It was as if the surviving ghoul could smell the emotions welling out of him -or maybe just the fresh blood in the air- because in the next second his head was automatically snapping up and staring directly in the direction that Alois was hiding in!

Kaneki would have made his killing strike right then and there, but the ghoul was stronger, faster, and unfortunately a little smarter than him. Not only was he still dodging all of his attacks with ease, but it seemed he kept being able to predict exactly where Kaneki was going to try and hit next.

By the time the ghoul started to dart towards Alois’s hiding spot, Kaneki was pretty beat up. The ravenhead was panting heavily and had even fallen to his knees, but that was what made the opposing ghoul underestimate him. He obviously thought Kaneki was down for the count which gave him just enough of an opening to use his kagune one last time!

Shooting out his rinkaku, Kaneki wrapped the tentacle-like appendage around the ghoul’s neck; snapping it clear off.

The ghoul fell motionless to the ground while Kaneki collapsed beside it; his kagune slowly disappearing.

“Kaneki!” Alois yelled, jumping out of his hiding place and running towards him. Cradling the teen’s head to his neck, he hugged him tightly. “Kaneki Kaneki Kaneki!” Crying his name out in hysterical sobs, Alois wanted to ask if he was okay, but he couldn’t seem to get any other word out other than his name. He chanted it like mantra, as if saying his name was the only thing that could reassure him that he was still here with him.

“He...he was really strong...” Kaneki managed to respond, wrapping an arm around the crying boy. “He tried to hurt you...I couldn't allow that... “ The half-ghoul finally opened his eyes to look over Alois. “Are you alright?”

Alois pulled the taller closer to support him, still looking at him in minor panic “Idiot! I’m fine!” the blonde glanced back at the 2 dead ghouls with a shaky breath “Besides, you were stronger.” Letting out a sound between a choke and a laugh, Alois gently ran a hand through Kaneki’s hair “...In fact you were more amazing then I could have ever thought! …You were truly a sight to see.”

Swallowing his anxiety, Alois knew they needed to hurry and move out if the heart was a match, but he was also too terrified to try and rouse the teen, knowing Kaneki needed time to rest. “...Kaneki, I...I'm scared. Tell me what I need to do! Why aren't you healing? Do you need to eat?”

The blonde pulled his shirt down once more, exposing his shoulder again and maneuvering Kaneki’s head to rest in the crook of his neck. “Please just take a bite! It's fine really! I just need you to be okay! I can't face Claude without you!” He stubbornly wiped at his eyes as he insistently tried to push Kaneki’s mouth towards his skin.

But Kaneki only shook his head, kissing the exposed shoulder softly before pulling away, and with clear effort, dragged himself back up. “I'll be fine. I’ll just eat one of those ghouls or something later. We don’t have time to waste on me right now.” Crawling over to the ghoul he had just killed, he licked up a bit of the blood. “That tastes really close...” Moving over to the first one, he gave an experimental lick to the blood as well. “That one's not so much.” Kaneki looked back at the ghoul that he had just killed and gave a wan smile. “He'll be our best match.”

Alois had run over to help the moment Kaneki started crawling, and pulled his arm around his shoulder as he struggled to support some of his weight. “Don't worry about that right now! Just-just eat already!” His composure was quickly failing as he watched on in worry “I didn't even know ghouls could eat eachother...”

“It's gross, but we can. Ghouls taste absolutely disgusting, but when a ghoul cannibalizes another ghoul, it makes them a lot stronger… though there are a few side effects” He muttered, before grabbing the arm of the ghoul that was less of a match. “Could...could you turn away please?”

Alois frowned at the answer, slightly offended that the older would choose to eat something so disgusting when he had offered himself “...I guess if it makes you stronger.” The human was about to nod and turn away when he paused and gave an intense look, crossing his arms as he stared him down. “No. I will not look away.”

Alois moved closer and placed his hand on top of Kaneki’s so that he was holding the dead ghoul arm as well. “When are you going to get that nothing you can do will scare me off?” The blonde looked straight into the half-ghoul’s kakugan and wiped a bit of blood that had splattered on his face. “Don’t be afraid to show me who you are...I want to see every side of you. The darker, the better.” He grinned twistedly.

Kaneki stared back wide-eyed “Alois...it's...it's not really something that you should see.”

“Too bad. I'm going to be a ghoul soon too right? So I might as well get used to it now.” Icy blue eyes glared back stubbornly. Alois was a Trancy after all, which meant he refused to be swayed.

Kaneki sighed but gave a slight nod. “Fine...whatever you want.” Staring back at the ghoul arm, he stared down determinedly, about to bring it to his lips when- “Wait, how are we supposed to get the heart out?”

“Oh don't worry about that. I can cut it out. But I don't know where we would put it once we do...If it's going to be going inside me then I don't want it to get dirty.” It was only when he started contemplating how best to move the heart did he realize Kaneki had succeeded in distracting him! “Hey! Don't worry about that right now! Don't you need to eat and heal?”

Kaneki bit his lip guiltily in getting caught, but after a moment shook his head determinedly and carefully moved away from Alois’s support as if to prove he was strong enough to carry himself on his own. “Now isn’t a good time. It’s not very safe to be doing that here. Let’s just get the heart and go. I’ll eat later.”

Alois looked surprise at the sudden change of heart, not comprehending what the problem was at all. He couldn’t understand Kaneki’s morals or discomfort. They were already dead so…what was the big deal? “But you were just-! I thought you were _dying!_ Are you really okay to wait?”

Kaneki only nodded. “Yeah, of course! I'll just eat once I'm sure you'll be okay after the operation...it won't be too long to wait. You don’t want to waste any more time do you? I mean the longer we wait the more chances that the dead heart won’t be able to be revived enough to be transferred into you…”

If Kaneki was looking for an excuse; making Alois focus on himself was the perfect one. The blonde quickly nodded and forgot all about his protests or curiosity on Kaneki’s eating habits.

“Alright, lets it cut it out then.” Dropping the ghoul arm, Alois marched over to the fallen ghoul that had been deemed a “match” and knelt down beside it. Carefully, the blonde then reached into a hidden pocket in the top of his thigh-high boot, and pulled out a sleek ornately decorated gold dagger.

Without missing a beat; he plunges it deep into the ghouls chest.  
  
  
  
-

 

 


	5. The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaneki and Alois really should have been more prepared.

  
Alois cut the chest open swiftly, ignoring the squelching sounds or blood splattering onto his face. He carved the heart out almost impassionately, as he venomously ignored any rational part of his brain that whispered to him exactly what he was doing. 

“Done~” he sang-songed when he was finished. He looked down and pouted lightly “Aw, I got blood all over my outfit! Ah, but I guess I do look good in red!” He giggled, licking his lips with a manic-smile.

Apparently the voice of ration, Kaneki chimed in startling Alois who had almost forgotten he was there. “We can get that cleaned up later... But what are we going to put it in? How are we supposed to get to where we have to go when we have an _organ_ with us?”

Alois let Kaneki’s muttering turn into background noise as he carefully picked up the heart in his hands. He felt the weight of the slick organ on his fingers and belatedly realized that his whole body was trembling. He couldn’t tell if it was in fear or excitement... But for his sanity's sake; he pretends it was excitement and smiled.

“…I’ve never held a heart before.”

 Too caught up in his current sensations, he didn’t really pay attention to any of Kaneki’s concerns and ended up cutting him off mid sentence. “Check your phone, maybe we have a text from the Undertaker.”

With a sigh (probably realizing Alois wasn't going to listen to him,) Kaneki pulled his phone out and turned it back on. A few moments after the screen lit up, it beeped with a text notification. He opened the message and held it out to Alois. “That's where we need to go.”

Alois squinted at the text, not recognizing the place. “He couldn't have just come to us?” He grumbled in an annoyed tone. “Do you know where it is? Is it far from here?” The heart started dripping more blood through his fingers “...Maybe we should put this thing on ice. Is there a drugstore or gas station open around here? A cooler would be best but if there isn’t one, one of us could pretend to buy a drink and bring back a large cup with ice?”

Kaneki looked around. “I think there's a drugstore that way...” He pointed in the direction opposite from which they came. “You're still wearing my jacket, so that means that your shirt underneath should be clean, right? You should go in...” He looked down at himself with a grimace and then held out his hands. “I look like a mess. Here, hand me the heart.”

Alois looks down at the heart almost possessively for a moment, and then ever-so-slowly relinquished his hold on it as he placed it carefully in Kaneki's hands with a tight smile. “You realize that is _literally_ my life in your hands.”

Kaneki nodded solemnly. “I will guard it with _my_ life.”

Satisfied the half-ghoul understood the gravity of what he was holding, Alois shed the jacket off and wiped his bloody hands on it’s sleeves. “Okay, I'll be back!” He rushed out of the alley in the direction Kaneki mentioned, leaving them both on their own for a while.

 

-

 

 _The sound of ghouls were approaching, but a low level ghoul who was half starved by hunger was no match for the impeccably dressed man._  

 _ **“Honestly. How am I to get all these needless chores done for the young Highness when these filthy monsters keep getting in my way?”**  _  
  
_The man let out an irritated sigh and pushed the spotless glasses back up his face **“Oh? I thought I smelled the young Master’s blood…”**  Smirking dangerously, he followed the trail, a short distance away which evidently led to a small alley._

_His sharp eyes immediately picked up Alois’s blood which was smeared on the edge of what looked to be a small rock- but what really caught his interest was the boy drenched in blood standing a short distance away from it._

_His eyes flickered to the bloody jacket, immediately noting it was what Alois had been wearing earlier, and his lips pulled in a malicious smile._  

 

-

 

Kaneki stayed in the alley. He was staring almost affectionately at the heart, while keeping a firm grip on it. He wasn't going to let this slip out of his hands, literally or figuratively. “I hope he'll be okay…” He mumbled to himself, feeling anxious now that it was so quiet.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t quiet for long. Kaneki felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck when he could sense a ghoul nearby sniffing around! Whoever it was must’ve been able to smell the heart and the Jacket Alois had been wearing- he was sure of it! “Calm down.” He muttered to himself, gritting his teeth. “Alois will be on his way back soon…” 

Preparing himself for the worst, Kaneki readied himself in case he would need to fight off an attacker. He promised to protect this heart with his life and he meant it!

…except an attack never came. Instead it was a demon that stepped out of the shadows.

  
  
**"Hello little Mouse."**

 

Kaneki squeaked (incredibly mouse-like) when he saw the man emerge from the darkness. He recognized the voice...it was the man that Alois had referred to as Claude, his demon butler that he was plotting to kill!

The poor half-ghoul wasn't sure what to say, so he just stuttered dumbly, staring at him in fear. “U-uh...I um...”

Claude let out a low chuckle **“Now, now. there’s no need to sound so terrified,”** he stepped closer **“as long as that heart you’re holding isn’t the young Master’s I have no need to interfere.”**

Golden eyes flickering over the 2 dead bodies in the alley, Claude smirked coldly.   **“I do apologize for interrupting your dinner...”**

It seemed the butler had assumed Kaneki was simply a ghoul about to eat the heart in his hands, and so didn't question the organ very much. **“Although I must say, I am curious as to why his Highness had been here so recently.”**

Claude smoothly walked over to the jacket, picking it up between his two fingers, he held it a distance away as if it was something disgusting, and raised his eyebrows at Kaneki mockingly in question.

Thankfully, Kaneki was a better actor then most gave him credit for. He looked at the jacket, and then shrugged. “The only people who I saw when I got here were those ghouls.” He motioned to the two corpses. “That coat was here when I got here.”

 **“Hmm. I see. Although...”** The demon leaned in closer, licking his lip. **“There's no mistaking it; you are the original owner of the jacket are you not? How did you and the young Master come into contact before?”**

Kaneki forced himself not to take a step back or even shudder. If he gave anything away right now, he knew he’d not only be dead, but so would Alois’s chances of a new life. So it was with the best performance of his life that he faked nonchalance and confidence and not the scared-shitless, heart-racing, sweaty-mess that he was internally.

“I don't know what you're talking about...I left that jacket out somewhere, I don't know how your ‘young master’ came across it. He must have left it here though ...but I don't want it back. It's soaked in blood… Disgusting.”

Claude raised a perfectly sculpted eye-brow. **“I see. Funny that you would be disturbed by the blood…is it not the same blood coating your hands and clothes?”** The man stared at him intensely; seemingly buying the younger’s excuse but also wanting to see if he could trip him up into spilling anything.

“No, it isn't. And it'll be impossible to wash out those stains, so what's the point?” Kaneki stared intensely right back, showing no fear. Maybe if it was only his life on the line he would’ve cracked, but this was for Alois. The boy he had sworn to help. He wasn’t going to break.

Claude seemed to come to the same conclusion. And so, tired of wasting time and satisfied with the half-ghoul’s answer for now, he nodded slowly. The demon briefly toyed with the idea of killing him, but decided engaging in a fight would only waste precious time he could be using to find Alois. More importantly, it would be a waste to kill the teen and not be able to eat his delectable soul because of his current contract.

 **“…I suppose so. Well, if you don’t know anything else I should be on my way. It would be… _a hindrance_ to my plans if something were to befall on his Highness before I was ready to dispose of him.** ”

The butler’s eyes flash towards Kaneki again, observing him one last time for any outward hints of recognition towards Alois **“And if you see the young Master, do tell him I’m looking for him will you?”** pausing, his lips turn up in the barest of cruel smiles. **“Or don’t tell him. -It doesn't matter either way, since I _will_ find him.”**

“But how will I tell him when I have no idea who he is?” Kaneki challenged back. “I mean, I've never seen this kid before in my life! He could be anyone!”

Claude only gives a calculated smirk back. **“Something tells me you'll know exactly who he is.”** He paused **“I've heard he's been going around trying to find a ghoul...He's quite foolish that way, but perhaps he might even end up coming to you.”** His eyes flash a demonic red as they flicker back towards the organ in Kaneki’s hands. **“If he does, you better make sure his heart is still beating when you're finished with him.”**

The distinguished man turned to leave as gracefully as he arrived; but not first before giving the teen one final look. **“I must say... your soul is really quite unique. Is has just the right amount of despair that would make for a delicious snack but…ah, it's still missing a little something. A touch more of insanity…perhaps a pinch more of desperation before it will be ripe for the picking.”** It’s at that point that the butler finally gave a full smile; as wide and hungry as the devil himself. **“Yes, I see it now. Your soul has the potential to be so much darker …I anticipate the day that happens.”** Melting back into the shadows, his final goodbye was a mere whisper in the wind

_**“Till we meet again little Mouse.”** _

That didn’t stop Kaneki from snarling in disgust despite the half-ghoul finding himself once again alone. “I'm not letting you eat my soul!” He snapped out, yelling into the empty night on the off chance the butler might still hear him. He would have added a"go to hell" to the end of that, but...he was a demon... so he figured that would have been redundant. “I don't know who your _‘young highness’_ is, but I understand why he ran away!”

 

Claude had already disappeared from sight by the time Kaneki's voice reached him. But it still managed to draw a bone-chilling chuckle from his throat.

 

 _**“** _ _**Those caught in a spider's web always seem to deny it at first.”** _

 

 

-

 

 

Alois had ran quickly through the streets, stumbling a few times in his hurry. He felt jittery, on edge, and on the brink of hysteria. Not to mention he reeked of blood. The blonde was sure he was a siren to any ghouls who might be wandering around, and this time Kaneki wouldn’t be there to help him.

He could barely contain his relief when he saw the small store finally coming into view.

Bursting inside Alois gave the clerk a haughty sneer when the man's eyes roamed over him too long and quickly snatching 2 large cups probably used for selling the cheap slushies in the back. He filled one up heavily with ice, and threw down some money on the counter before running back out.

Ignoring the gasp behind him, (he was sure he had greatly overpaid- how much could a cup of ice even cost?- ) his only thought on the matter was rushing back to Kaneki as fast as possible.

Running as fast as he could, the blonde almost tripped over a crack on the sidewalk in his haste. Crushing the cups to his chest, he tried to remember which way he had to turn when he felt a familiar tingling sensation on the tip of his tongue and skidded to a stop.

“Shit! ...Is Claude close by?” It’s not like he could very well check to see if the marks was glowing; so hiding the contract mark securely in his mouth, Alois took a deep breath and brushed it off as his own paranoia. There was no way the demon could have followed him all the way out here.

Returning to his brisk pace, Alois tried to quickened his steps but soon tears of frustration began to gather in his eyes.

“All the damn sidewalks look the same!”

Just when he was about close to losing it, he heard a rustle from one of the nearby alleys. Heart thumping on adrenaline, the blonde immediately pulled the bloodied-dagger back out of his boot. He held it shakily with one hand, balancing the cups in the other as the sound of footsteps got closer.

“Kaneki?” he called out, his voice coming out as soft as whisper.

Just when he was getting ready to pounce for a killing stab at whoever rounded the corner; it really did end up being the half-ghoul who rushed up to meet him!

“Alois! Thank goodness you’re back! We need to get out of here!”

“Kaneki!!” The moment Alois saw who it was, he dropped the knife to the floor with a clatter, forgetting to pick it back up in favour of throwing his arms around the teen in a tight hug (though making sure not to crush the heart in his hands).

Kaneki stroked his back soothingly, but all too soon he was pulling away to look at him urgently. “We need to go find the guy that's going to do this operation and he needs to do it as soon as possible. we can't wait anymore!”

Alois nodded. He didn’t suspect that anything had happened to get the half-ghoul so riled up, and only assumed Kaneki was as anxious about the whole procedure as he was.

“Yes! I ran as fast as I could but it's been too long! The heart might have gone bad by now!” Fumbling with the large cup, Alois held it out for Kaneki to place the organ inside atop of the layer of ice, and then covered the top with the second cup once he did.

“You know where we're going right? We should run.”

“It’s okay, maybe it’s because ghouls have advance healing but it still feels like a healthy, functional heart. We're good!” Kaneki replied, attempting to reassure him before pulling out his phone and looking at the address again. “I think I know where it is... It looks like it's near Uta's shop.”

Alois’s endless curiosity made him want to question who 'Uta' was, but with time ticking away from the precious cargo in his hands, he figured now was probably not the best time. “Is that far?”

Kaneki shook his head. “No, if we take the main sidewalks, we should be there in a couple minutes.” He looked in the direction that they would have to go. “The streets are mostly empty, we should be fine!”

The younger nodded in relief. Though it wasn't quite enough to calm his heart from beating any faster. Now that he was so close to the finish line, Alois felt like he was in a permanent state of either adrenaline or pure panic.

Still, he tried to give Kaneki one of his confident smiles in his own way of reassurance. “Lead the way then.”

Eyeing Alois carefully, Kaneki leaned down and kissed his forehead. “It'll all be okay, and you’ll be fine, I promise.” Giving one last encouraging smile, he took his hand and then started speed walking in the direction of the address.

Alois just smiled back, uncharacteristically bashful. He glanced at Kaneki's blood stained mask and silently thought _‘So will you. I'll make sure of it.’_

_-_

Though it took two steps to match Kaneki's long strides, the blonde kept up until what he hoped was their destination came into view.

Kaneki looked at the number on the outside of the building, and then back at the address on the phone before exclaiming excitedly “This is it!” The half-ghoul then turned to look at the shorter. “Do you want me to come in with you?”

Alois gave him a look that said he was crazy to even ask! “You have to!" He cried out loudly “You have to stay with me throughout the whole surgery and make sure Claude doesn't come and interfere! You have to stay with me incase the operation doesn't work! I don't want to die alone with that creepy grim reaper laughing at me!” The blonde grabbed on to Kaneki’s arm so tightly his knuckles turned white, while his other hand almost dropped the cup in his fear of the half-ghoul leaving. “You promised me! You promised!” 

Noting Alois sounded close to hysterics, Kaneki quickly grabbed the cup before it fell and pulled the shaking boy into his arms. “Okay, okay. Shhh, I’m sorry. I’ll be there the entire time.” He soothed. “I won’t leave your side. And I won’t let you die.”

Alois didn't answer. Only clung tighter to him as memories of all the times he had been forsaken before flashed through his mind.

…Every 'chess game' that would end with Ciel leaving him beaten and bloody without a care. Looking down on him and refusing to see them as equals despite the fact they were the same!

…Every time Claude would be slow in coming to save him because the demon couldn’t really be bothered what pain he was in so long as he was alive.

…Every betrayal.

…Every lie.

All leading up to the moment he felt his demon’s hand through his chest.

Alois shoved away from Kaneki’s arms, closing his eyes as he wrapped his own arms around himself.   
  
_'But I always get the last laugh. Ciel is dead and i’m the one alive. Claude failed to rip out my heart and i’m the one who survived! ... whatever comes my way I can manipulate to my benefit. I’m Alois Trancy and I always get what I want!'_

Taking a shaky breath, he forced the trembling of his shoulders to quell, forced his perfectly painted mask back up till he was sure his reminders had been enough to re-steel himself on the resolve of what he was about to do.

Only then did he open his eyes and march confidently up to the entrance. Throwing the door open with a bang.

"Hey! Undertaker! Hurry up and get over here! Don't you know it's rude to keep a Trancy waiting?"  
  
  



	6. The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alois finally gets what he wanted.

  
Kaneki hid back a smile, still holding the cup in his hands as he stood behind Alois.

“Was that entrance really necessary, Alois?”

The blonde merely shot a glare back at him, and scoffed, motioning for him to come closer “Of course. A Trancy will always make a dramatic entrance and exit. No questions asked.” He replied haughtily

Tapping his foot impatiently, he was about to call out again when a man with long silver hair dressed in a black cloak poked his head out of a coffin that had been conveniently lying open in the far corner of the room. Climbing out as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, the man stalked forward.

“Shishishi~ Long time no see little Prince. I’m surprised you’ve managed to survive so long.”

The man’s eyes then flickered to Kaneki (not that anyone would be able to tell with the way his overgrown bangs were covering his eyes) and he looked absolutely delighted by the development. “Oh? Who’s this? Your brave donor?” Undertaker asked, tapping a long finger-nailed finger into Kaneki’s chest.

Kaneki looked absolutely terrified, shaking his head and staring down at the finger on his chest. “N-no, sir...I'm the one who helped him find a donor...W-well, not really a _donor_... it came from a dying ghoul but uhm a-anyway the heart's in here.” He backed up a little bit, holding out the cup.

"Oh?" If anything the man seemed even happier by the explanation "Little prince it seems you've found yourself a wild one!"

Alois glared at the man and crossed his arms annoyedly “Stop freaking Kaneki out and just do what you said you would.”

The Undertaker paused and looked back at Alois, an unhinged smile stretching across his face "Oh that tone- Now you sound just like the little Earl!... and this one covers his eye too? I believe the little Prince has quite the obvious fetish." Giggling creepily, he took the cup from Kaneki's hand, and motioned them to come further into the dimly lit room.

Alois, meanwhile was completely shaken by the comment. He was most definitely _not_ acting any way Ciel would have! Nor did he enjoy having that name being brought up at all!

Glaring holes in the back of the Undertaker's head, the younger latched on to Kaneki's arm, turning up his flirting factor to maximum as if to prove that he was 100% his old self and hadn’t changed at all!

“Kaneki, I bet I could think of lot's of things we could do in that coffin.” He murmured seductively.

Kaneki however, remained clueless. “Huh...? What are you talking about? W-wait, you aren't planning to die on me, are you? Please say you aren't! If I promised to stay with you forever, you have to promise the same thing!”

The half-ghoul’s earnest remarks threw Alois completely off guard, and he found himself stammering to think of an appropriate comeback. Feeling his earlier plan dissolve into bubbles, a blush rose to his face, as he bit his lip and nodded. “I-I promise.”

Alois stared into Kaneki’s warm eyes, and started to lean in…

But the undertaker's sudden laughter ruins the moment in a hurry

"Shishishi~ A strange place for a date night. But the little Prince has always had a fascination for morbid things."

Leaning against the wall and creepily observing them, the Undertaker let out another giggle before taking Alois and Kaneki's arm and pulling them into the next connecting room.

Alois assumed it would be the operating room. However considering there was only a simple long table, and an array of medical tools placed haphazardly off on the side of another smaller table, it was not something that gave Alois any confidence.

Kaneki walked over to the table with Alois, looking over everything with an equally uneasy expression. “Should I help with preparations and stuff, sir?” He asked

"Preparation? Oh no, there will be none of that. I suppose you can just make sure the Little Prince is calm." The long-haired man beckoned Kaneki closer as if about to impart some wise words of wisdoms or a great untold secret "...He's a strong one, but not when he pretends to be."

Kaneki nodded slowly. “But shouldn’t there be anesthesia of some kind? I mean this is a heart operation after all...” He kept his voice low so that Alois couldn't hear. “He doesn't need to go through terrible pain like that without at least some kind of medicine to dull the effects!”

Undertaker merely waved off the teen's concern distractedly "Of course, of course. We can't have him wiggling about. The heart is a very complicated organ you know." He gave Kaneki a wink as if they had both been conspiring on something important, and then shooed him off to help undress Alois.

Leaving the blonde to get situated on the table, the man opened the cup and lets out a bark of mad laughter.

Turning back to look at Alois with a finger waving naggingly at him he lectured "Touching the heart with grubby little fingers. Placing it in a random unplanned holding container…” He clutched his stomach as he wiped away invisible tears of laughter before lifting out the organ and placing it in a metal basin. “You’re lucky I used to be shinigami or this would be useless!”

He paused and gave it an experimental poke “Though it might also be due to being a ghoul heart. Such interesting creatures…”

Meanwhile Kaneki was looking at Alois worriedly. “Are you sure you want to go through with this? The offer still stands for me to fight Claude for you, even if it'll kill me... I just don't want you to have any regrets.”

Alois took Kaneki's hand and squeezed it tightly, giving him a rare soft smile that felt foreign on his face “Kaneki...Thank you. But it's okay. Me and Claude are still tethered by a contract. So if he were to die now, my soul would go with him unless it was transferred to another demon. Then i'd just be stuck in a new contract. Besides, you already did everything for me today. I-I don't know how to thank you. no one has ever cared about me before.” He blinked rapidly to dispel his quickly moistening eyes “Just be here when I wake up okay? W-we're going to start our forever.”

Kaneki nodded, squeezing his hand back. “Of course Alois. I'll be right here... I'll be the first thing you see when you wake up!” He leaned down, kissing his forehead gently.

“…Kaneki…” Alois couldn't quite stop the tears now, clutching on to his shirt with the hand that wasn't squeezing his hand “Kaneki Kaneki Kaneki Kaneki!” He cried, hiccupping lightly “I don't want this to be a lie! I don't want to be betrayed again!”

The half-ghoul crouched down beside him, running a hand through his hair. “It isn't a lie, Alois...I'm not going to betray you.” Seeing the younger so distressed was heartbreaking, and the older started to sound a little choked up himself. He couldn't imagine what the younger must've been through in his life to have such little trust in anyone. Kaneki was determined to change that. “I'm not going to spend the forever that I dedicated to you without you by my side. I'll fulfill my promise to you, no matter what happens.”

Clear blue eyes widened, as Alois sniffed loudly, sounding more and more closer to hysterics “Don't say that! Please don't! I couldn't take it if someone else I care about dies for me!...L-Luka! Luka!” He tugged at his hair and shook his head manically “NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! NOT LIKE LUKA! KANEKI! KANEKI! YOU CAN'T DIE! NOT FOR ME! NO NO! I'M NOT WORTH IT! I'M NOT I'M NOT I'M NOT!”

With Alois now bawling completely, The Undertaker stalked forward and gave Kaneki a look that said _'I told you to calm him down, not rile him up'_

"As entertaining as this is to watch, it’s time. Kaneki, was it? Please exit the room for a moment."

Kaneki looked up at the Undertaker, then back down at the hysterically sobbing Alois. “One moment please...”

He then leaned in, and captured Alois’s lips in a soft chaste kiss, instantly silencing him in surprise.

“Shh...calm down, please... You aren't going to die, I'll make sure you don't. And neither will I. I'll be right by your side.”

Cupping Alois’s face gently, he wiped the tear-tracks away with his thumb and once satisfied that the boy was no longer crying, stood up again. He gave Alois's hand one last squeeze before letting go and making his way out of the room.

“Don't screw this up, please...” He told Undertaker as he passed.

Still stunned silent; the surprise kiss had managed to calm Alois down somewhat -though he was still shaking on the table, and it had nothing to do with him being shirtless.

Undertaker watched all this unfold with an amused look on his face, and waited for Kaneki to leave before turning back to Alois with a serious expression.

“As a Shinigmai I have handled many deaths, I have lived amongst those who are humans, and those who are not for a very long time, and so I have seen many hearts. And yours, though tainted and broken… is not beyond repair. You should take this heart as a new start and-“ the man then burst into laughter, not being able to keep it in any longer “Sorry, sorry~ I couldn't keep a straight face! Really, that type of advice is not my forte. I can, however confirm that you are not scheduled to die on this operating table today, so lucky you, you survive!"

Grinning creepily, he turned to look back at the room Kaneki had just left in "There are 2 ways to do this. I can put you in a deep sleep the Shinigami way- you won't feel a thing I can guarantee it. Not now, or when you wake up. However your friend will have to wait outside till the entire operation is finished since I'm not keen on explaining myself. Or, we can do it the human way. I'll give you an almost lethal dose of a drug, it should work as an anesthesia and knock you out for a bit but I can't guarantee what the side affects will be, or any pain you'll probably feel when you wake up. But your little worried friend can be in here to hold your hand during the whole transplant. So? Which way do you want?"

Alois didn't even blink before calling out to Kaneki to get back in there. After all, he had handled his fair share of pain before; he was sure he could handle a little more.

Kaneki opened the door again, peeking in at the younger’s call. “Is everything alright? Is it okay if I come back in?” He directed the question more at the Undertaker, but his eyes were only on the boy on the table. “I don't want to take up too much space or be a distraction…”

“Shishishi~ It seems the Little Prince has chosen the path of pain. There is no going back in life once a choice has been decided.” The man replied ominously to Kaneki's question, as he started to prepare the needle.

Alois, (looking paler and smaller now that he was laying out on the surgical table that was so much longer than him,) immediately held out his hand for Kaneki to take. “You're allowed to stay with me through the whole thing.”

Kaneki's eyes widened "Really?!" and he quickly rushed to his side, grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckles. “T-the great Alois Trancy would appreciate some chivalry at a time like this right?” He joked nervously.

Alois smirked softly, though it was small and slightly worn. “Good, you're learning.”

As the Undertaker inserted the needle in the boy’s skin, and Alois's tight grip on Kaneki’s hand slowly loosened, he murmured quietly in a soft growl before his eyelids fluttered shut “...make sure he doesn't give me an ugly scar like he has!”

 

-

 

The Undertaker; was evidently, a man of many talents since he performed the surgery expertly and with ease.  _The switch_ was made without a hitch, and the transplant seemed to be a success.

Nearing the final moments, the Undertaker turned to look at Kaneki, telling him to go get something for the blonde to drink since the new-half ghoul would be groggy and thirsty upon awakening after such a lengthy procedure.

However when Kaneki returned to the room, he was surprised to see the blood was scrubbed clean, the human heart and medical tools gone, and the room completely empty save for the pale blonde boy- eyes still closed and lying on the table- and a bucket of what looked like dog treats sitting on a nearby chair. 

 

The Undertaker was nowhere to be seen.

 

 _(Alois will later learn they were not in fact dog treats, and were perhaps made of the same material as a certain ghoul’s sugar cubes. He will also wish he didn’t scoff at them and throw them out at the first chance he got.)_  
  
  
  
-

**Author's Note:**

> I’m over on [x-shironeki.tumblr.com](http://x-shironeki.tumblr.com) if you wanted to say hello (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤︎
> 
> I also have an rp blog specifically for Alois [here](http://house-of-trancy.tumblr.com) so if you’d like to message him in regards to this fic, feel free! ↑_(ΦwΦ )Ψ


End file.
